Opposite Attraction
by xxbittersweet
Summary: Its their 7th year at Hogwarts, but when Hermione begins to have feelings for the one forbidden person in her life,can she risk her friends and her dignity for love? Will Draco help her tell her darkest secret to the friends that were always there? HxD
1. Goodbyes

**A/N – Hey guys, welcome to my D/Hr fic! Please read and review, and tell me what you think, so I can improve! All suggestions are extremely welcome, and so are flames, so long as they don't abuse me into oblivion :P. **

**This is a new, slightly revised version where I have redone some of the newer chapters because I just didn't like them. **

**Anywho,**

**Chapter 1- Goodbyes**

**By misshotness**

_Dear Miss Granger_

_It is my pleasure, to welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The necessary books and equipment for your seventh year at our school are listed below. Also, it is my great pleasure to award you with the honour of being our Head Girl this year, so don't forget to visit the Head carriage on arrival at the train, and please make sure you're keeping up to the standard of the name, as I know you will. Please remember that the Hogwarts Express will leave the platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross Station at 11:00 sharp. Until then wish you a safe and enjoyable remainder of your holidays and Hogwarts looks forward to seeing the likes of you very soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. _

The note made a leisurely crackling sound as it remained clenched tightly in her hand. Its edges were ripped and torn after being read too many times.

Hermione Granger lay soundly asleep in her soft, comfortable bed, unaware of anything around her, thinking of nothing but what was in her dreams. Her head was curled gently against her pillow and a large, furry ginger cat lay asleep and the end of her bed.

Outside her window, a small, grey owl flew down from the star-struck night sky and landed clumsily on a small branch protruding from the willow growing in the garden, a letter tied to its tiny leg. As it waddled over to the window sill, it tripped and banged its head on the glass. Looking dazed, it began to peck the window in fast annoying taps, slipping and sliding on the sill from that night's gentle rainfall.

Hermione stirred, and rolled over, still sound asleep. The bird kept tapping persistently, and she stirred again, this time accidentally knocking the furry creature off the bed with her feet. The animal screeched loudly as he hit the ground and Hermione woke with a start.

"Wha-What?" She said groggily, blinking to see what had awoken her from her sleep. Picking up her wand from the table beside her bed, she whispered 'Lumos' before pulling the covers back and crawling to the foot of her bed. In the light from her wand she saw a disgruntled cat picking himself off the ground and jump back onto the bed. He meowed loudly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Oh Crookshanks' she said, sighing as he settled himself on her lap, purring. She stroked his back slowly and smiled fondly at him, rubbing her nose in his fur. He purred louder, and she grabbed his mouse toy from across the bed and threw it onto the floor. Crookshanks went tearing after it, his claws raised, ready to pounce. Hermione laughed softly and looked suddenly towards the window. She had noticed a tiny, grey owl pecking furiously at the glass. Getting up, she straightened her pyjama top and went to open up the window. Just as her fingers had forced the glass to slide open, the little ball of fluff whizzed into her room and began fluttering around the ceiling hysterically, evidently ecstatic at being able to deliver the letter sucessfully. Crookshanks took his attention away from the toy mouse and eyes the bird's movements hungrily.

Hermione glared at the cat and shooed him out of the room, before grabbing the owl out of his midair triumph lap and searching through one of her drawers for something to calm it down. As she found the packet of owl treats she broke some up into tinier pieces and held it out for the bird to nibble on. He chirped excitedly at the sign of treats and shoved his beak haphazardly into the pile, long enough for Hermione to pull the letter off his leg and unravel it carefully.

Her eyes travelled down the parchment and she smiled reminiscently.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hey, it's me! Hope you're having fun on your holidays; you didn't go anywhere this time did you? I didn't, oh well; I guess a quiet time at home is sometimes the best this though eh? Done anything interesting? My aunty Edna came over a week ago. She just left yesterday (thank god). I swear she's like 500 years old, and she smells like old cheese. Ron's being as annoying as ever, but at least Fred and George managed to hit him with a good prank before I lost my mind completely. Never seen his head swell to that size before…he he! Have you got your letter from Hogwarts yet? I have, my mum was so pleased, cause I got Prefect this year too! I'm so happy, now I can get Ron back for giving me that detention back in fifth year! And let me guess, you got Head girl? Wouldn't surprise me, miss smarty pants…anyway, um…oh yeah I did ok in my O.W.L.S, Got a couple of O's, one A, and the rest E's. Not too bad I guess! (Better than Ron anyway). Well, that's about all at the moment, but I'm sure to see you soon. Hey, why don't you meet me on Tuesday in Diagon alley? We can do our shopping there for Hogwarts! _

_Oh, and sorry if this letter gets to you late, it was supposed to reach you on Monday but I'm sure Pig will get lost, you know how he is with deliveries. I better send this before Ron realises I've stolen him. Send your answer for meeting me with him, and hopefully I'll get it in time!_

_Love Always, _

_Ginny_

She dropped the letter on her bed before giving her wand a vague flick so that roll of parchment and a quill zoomed towards her lap, and settled herself cross-legged on the bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She grabbed the quill quickly and began to scribble across the page in neat, small handwriting.

_Dear Gin,_

_Hey, it's so good to hear from you! Life's good at the moment I suppose, and no I didn't go anywhere. But that doesn't matter, it's still heaps of fun at home. Crookshanks has had a few near death experiences as usual, and my dad's got really bad hay-fever, and keeps sneezing all over the place (mostly on me), but other than that, couldn't be better! That's great to hear you got Prefect! I'm so proud of you! And yes, I did get Head girl. How did you guess? I'm not that predictable am I?? It sounds like you did really well in your O.W.L.S, congratulations! Sure, I'd love to meet you in Diagon alley, and for the record, yes Pig was late, it's Tuesday morning, but that doesn't matter, my parents won't care. Guess I better go now too, see you later today, and say hello to Ron for me, and Harry if he's there, which I guess he would be. Anyway, bye!_

_Lots of Love, _

_Hermione_

She rolled up the letter carefully and called the little owl to her arm. As he hooted happily, she tied the letter to his leg and gave him one last treat before letting him fly out the window, and into the dark sky. Hermione watched the tiny bird fly away for a moment, before turning back to her room and walking towards her wardrobe. Although it was still early, she felt it would be impossible to get back to sleep, as her mind was far too awake. In any case, the morning breeze was warm and inviting and there we a few people she needed to see. She flicked on the light and opened her wardrobe door. Reaching in to the mass of material, she pulled out some bits and pieces and threw them on carelessly, reaching into the bathroom briefly to splash her face with some cold water. Taking a brief moment to pull her hair out of the jacket's hood, she descended the stairs as quietly as she could and snatched her wallet from the kitchen table, snapping the front door closed swiftly. She strode out into the street, feeling a warm breeze crawling around her exposed neck. Stepping out onto the pavement she walked contentedly down the street, sticking her hands deep into her pockets and admiring the scenery as she passed house after house. She crossed the road and opened the door of a small shop on the other side of the street, the entry bell chiming sweetly as she crossed the threshold. Placing a hand lightly on the service bell at the front counter, she pressed it half a dozen times and yelled loudly towards the back room behind the cash register.

'Hey! What does a girl have to do to get some service around here?!'

An old, white haired man with a cane to support his feeble legs appeared from the rear area, waving his fist wildly in the air and cursing insults at his feet.

"Dim-witted, ungrateful little whippersnappers! Can't an old man get any pea-

He looked up at the person behind his counter and his expression changed from anger to delight as he saw the teen grinning happily at him. "Oh it's _you_ Hermione!! How wonderful it is to see you! And on you're last few days too! Oh what a pleasure! What can I do for a lovely lady such as yourself?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Nice to see you too Sam, it's been a while, I know.' She bit on a fingernail in thought as she examined the glass panel in front of her. 'Give me; hmm let's see…four strawberry liquorice sticks and a big slice of one of those ham blocks.' She pulled out her wallet and placed some change on the counter. The man grabbed some liquorice from a jar on a shelf and bent down to get some ham form underneath the counter. Placing them in a paper bag, he also turned behind him and grabbed a packet of M&Ms, handing it to Hermione with the bag.

'Saved them for you!' He said, smiling.

Hermione took the sachet of sweets and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "You know me too well." She said. "You're the best Sam; I'll miss you again this year"

The short man laughed curtly. "I'm sure you'll have a great time at that boarding school. Until next time Hermione. Now off you go, you little scallywag!"

Hermione gave him one last grin and a wave before walking out of the shop and continuing her stroll down the deserted street. She wandered past little cottages and small open corn fields to a smaller area of town where the houses became scarcer and the sound of her feet tapping on the pavement could be heard even clearly. She suddenly stopped in front of a small square of shops, returning the smile a man gave her who was sedately sweeping the pathway in front of his own shop.

Various little blocks circled her, and she quickly ran towards one in particular, a larger one with a poster hanging above it labelled 'Ben's Café'. Ignoring the closed sign on the glass door, she pushed it open and entered, closing the door quickly behind her. She breathed in the familiar and sweet scent of the shop and looked around.

There were a few people in the place already, and they all looked up as Hermione entered.

"You're early today, bad night?" A boy standing beside a table said interestedly, grinning at the sight of Hermione.

"Nah, cat woke me up again" Hermione replied, smiling at him as she walked further inside.

The boy smirked and shook his head in amusement. He had short, light brown hair, and light olive skin. Being about eighteen he was a year older than her and considerably taller, but his eyes sparkled when he saw her. His smile was annoyingly lopsided but she wouldn't have him any other way. She lifted up her hand and ruffled his hair, and he pushed her playfully, grinning.

"How ya goin Jase" She laughed.

Turning around, she saw a man look up and smile broadly from the back of the counter at her.

"Good to see you Hermione" He said, grabbing a glass from the shelf. "The usual?"

"Course!" Hermione said, jumping up to sit on the counter, her legs swinging back and forth.

He chuckled and placed a drink on the table as Hermione fiddled with the packet of M&Ms, tossing a few into Jason's outstretched hand. The man behind the counter picked up his cloth and went back to his morning clean, calling to a room behind him.

"Leon, guess who's here!"

Hermione laughed as a yell came from the room out the back.

"Mione'mione'mione'mione'mione'MIONE!!!!!!!" A little voice shrieked between several loud barks. A small boy, about the age of six with lanky legs and one shoe on came tearing into view, followed by a large golden retriever. They skidded on the tiled floor and the little boy hugged Hermione's waisted very tightly. The dog circled them both, barking repeatedly.

"Leon, Lucy, you better be a bit louder, I think there was an old lady down in Finland who didn't hear you!" Jason called from the other side of the room. Leon let go of Hermione and stuck his tongue out at Jason, then turned back to Hermione.

I haven't seen you in AGES!" He said, grinning toothily at her. She picked him up and twirled him around.

"You saw me yesterday!"

Leon looked at her with a bemused expression as if she was slightly dense. "But that IS ages!"

Hermione laughed and pulled one the paper bag out of her pocket. "Here you go Leon"

The little boy's eyes lit up as he pulled the candy out of the bag. "Aw yeah!" He said happily, running over to a table and stuffing the liquorice into his mouth. The dog jumped up onto her in impatience and she patted its side happily. "Okay Lucy, OKAY! I got something for you too!" She pulled out the other bag and threw the large ham sausage into the air. The retriever leapt and caught the meat in its mouth before trotting happily to a corner and gnawing on the food enthusiastically.

"You spoil those two too much Hermione!" a voice said behind her, before she felt hands cover her eyes. She squealed and turned around. "Oh, my GOD! Steph!! I thought you weren't coming back till Thursday!!"

"Wanted to surprise you!" Steph said audaciously. "And I already knew you'd be here, as usual!"

They hugged each other tightly and naturally looked each other up and down. Steph looked just the same as before, her blue streaked hair stuck up in odd places as it always did and her bright green eyes were still as bright as ever.

"Looking good 'Mione!' Steph said.

Hermione grinned and flicked the hair while dramatically spinning around like she was on a catwalk, before rolling her eyes and giggling. It was amazing how differently she could act in front of these people, compared to what she was like at Hogwarts. She could always say and do whatever she liked without getting criticised.

Hermione searched around in her near empty packet of chocolate before being handed one almost instantly, as if on reflex. She opened them eagerly. 'Thanks Ben' she said smiling gratefully at him. He rolled his eyes at her knowingly and returned to his cleaning.

"So" She said happily, sitting down at a table with Steph after she grabbed her food. "How have you been?"

The two girls talked about everything and everyone, stopping every so often to retort a snide remark from Jason or to laugh at Leon's feeble attempts to gain their attention. They had a lot to catch up on. Every now and then, Hermione felt a pang of guilt whenever Steph asked her about her boarding school, or about the friends she had met over the years. And every time Hermione smiled and told her happily about the life of a boarder at the prestige school far away from her home. It was always 'oh there is so much work' or 'I miss you guys so much!', the same old routine. Sometimes she never even thought about the words that cascaded from her mouth, the words that were so habitual and repetitive. But, as she kept reminding herself, what else could she do? It wasn't as if she could just jump up from the table suddenly, beaming around at all of them saying cheerfully 'I better be going, and by the way everyone, I'm a witch, and the last six years of my life have been spent at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!'. It wasn't like in the movies where the main character would tell her friends her most important secret and they would reply back to her 'oh, well don't worry, we knew that all along!'.

She wished she could tell them, she really did. So many times she had tried to find the right moment to blurt it out, but every time she had suppressed the urge. The worst part of it was that they had always told her _everything_. She knew every little detail of their lives, and they thought they knew hers too. It wasn't as if she _didn't _want to tell them, she did, but the thought of how they might react was enough to scare her off the idea almost completely. They were calm, happy, ordinary people, and when she was with them she wanted so badly to be like that too.

She wouldn't say in a thousand years that she regretted being a witch, it was the most wondrous thing that had ever happened to her and she wouldn't change it for anything. But it also meant that she was different to everyone else, and not being able to tell them was torture. And if they found out…

It was amazing that she could sit down and recite without fail Jason's favourite song of all time and exactly much Leon had grown over the summer, what day of the week Lucy's ham and gravy dinner was and how many different colours Steph had put in her hair to date. Yet, she couldn't even picture the look on their faces when she told them what she really was, not even one expression. What would they say? What would they do? She had come to rely on them so much, what if they abandoned her as some sort of freak?

She didn't want to take that risk. So it stayed a secret.

Hermione was having such a grand morning that time positively flew past, and before she knew it she was checking the clock to find she only had a couple of hours before she was supposed to meet Ginny. Reluctantly she rose from her chair and gave everyone a long hug, prying herself from Leon's pincer-like grip. It was only until she was making her way to the door did she realise how long it would be until she saw their faces again.

'Until next time' she said, trying to laugh but weakening, listening to the sad silence within the café that was buzzing with cheerfulness moments before. The group of people in front of her smiled sadly at her, and waved to her as she headed out the door, snapping her eyes away from their gaze with disinclination.

Looking back for the last time, she watched as Leon stuck his head out the doorway and wave sweetly at her, the strawberry liquorice hanging loosely from his mouth.

**

* * *

**

misshotness


	2. Happy Reunions

**Author's Note: Hey once again guys! Thanx sooo much 4 the reviews, I luv you all! Unfortunatly they peeps that own FF said that i couldn't have lyrics in my chapter 1 so they deleted the story! Grrr...well thats why my reviews were suddenly deleted and i had to create it again! NOOOO! Well i wont keep you waiting and hopefully no one does me in so it gets deleted again! ha!**

**This chapter is dedicated to two people;**

**First of all, i would like to take this time to thank "Destiny's Darkness", who has been very loyal over the very short time i had this story up. Even when it got deleted, she still stuck by it and sent me messages trying to help out and to ask when it would be back up because she loved it so much. Thankyou so much for your dedication to this story and i hope you continue to love it as you have previously.**

**Lastly, i would like to dedicate this chapter to a very special person. On the 1st of February, 5 days before my birthday, My grandmother passed away in her sleep. She was 90 years old and i will never forget how she encouraged my passion for writing when no one else would. I will forever miss her, but never forget her. She was so genorous and special and i loved her so much. Please know how much she would have loved to see thse stories, they would have made her cry with happiness to see her grandaughter perform the things she wished she would still do. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2 – Happy Reunions**

Hermione raised her wand and murmured a few words, pointing to various things in her room. Books, quills, parchment and robes folded themselves in mid air and placed themselves neatly in her trunk. Well, one of her trunks anyway…

Not one, but two large trunks were situated on Hermione's bedroom floor. She flipped the clips on the first one and moved to the next one swiftly, marveling at just how much she was taking to Hogwarts this year. She easily summoned the necessary items a girl might need throughout the year; makeup, nail polishes, candy, jewelry, and most importantly, Clothes. She actually had to magically enlarge the inside of her trunk so she could fit everything in. Luckily it didn't look any bigger from the outside, so her parents wouldn't notice how much she was taking. Looking from her trunk to her wardrobe, she saw how empty it looked now that she had packed basically all of it into her trunk. She closed it with difficulty; it was still very full. Sadly, she gave Crookshanks a big hug, tears sprouting in her eyes. She had very toughly decided not to take him to Hogwarts this year. He always caused too much trouble, and she was sure her parents would take good care of him here.

With one swish of her wand her trunks were floating easily down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were waiting to say goodbye.

Her mum smiled at her and walked to her with her arms outstretched.

"Bye Sweetheart, have a wonderful term"

Hermione accepted her Mum's tight hug and gave her dad one after that. He smiled too.

"Be good honey, and be sure to write. Remember we are so proud of you. I can still remember your first trip to Kings Cross when you were eleven…Well…now look at you, come this far, and turned out to be such a beautiful young lady. Well, off you go, we'll miss you!"

Hermione waved goodbye and walked out to the street outside, looking awkward carrying two very heavy trunks, as she couldn't magic them when she was out in the open in front of Muggles.

Taking out her wand, she threw out her right arm, only to hear a deafening 'BANG!"

A large, purple, double-decker bus had shot out of nowhere and skidded to a stop right in front of Hermione's feet. She looked up to see a lanky boy walk out and step onto the pavement.

"Good Morning Miss, My name is Stan Shunpipe and I will be your conductor this morning. Welcome to the Night Bus!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Never…again" She moaned, hauling the two heavy trunks into the little inn. "Never…ever…again...will I ever…ride…that…nightmare!"

She shoved the bags through the door and pulled herself inside. It was a smokey, yet homey sort of place. She always felt quite comfortable here, and it was always an enjoyable stay. She walked through the Leaky Cauldron and up to the front desk where a squat looking wizard with grey hair was looking down at her with a kind face.

"What can I do for you my dear" He said croakily.

"I made a reservation here for tonight" Hermione said. "Under the name; Hermione Granger"

The man looked down a long list that was pinned up on a wall behind him.

"Her-mione…Gran-ger" He said slowly, running his finger down the parchment. "Ah yes, here we are, room number 27"

He handed Hermione a small gold key and she gave him the galleons to pay for it.

"Thank you" she said. "Oh, and can you tell me which room Ginny Weasley is in please?"

The man glanced at the chart. Weasley…Weasley…yes…room number 28 as a matter of fact, right next to yours."

"Oh good" Hermione said, smiling. "Thanks again"

She left the barman and walked with her trunks to the left and up a flight of stairs that led to a hallway containing many doors with shining gold numbers written on them. She looked at the closest door. It read '35'. She walked down the hallway and it wasn't long before she had reached a door to her left that read '27'. She placed the gold key in the lock and opened the door.

It was actually quite a nice room. A comfortable, single bed sat next to the large window, overlooking the shops of diagon alley. A chest of drawers stood near the wall to her left and a table and chair were placed to her right.

She dropped her trunks down on the floor and jumped onto the bed looking around thoughtfully. She was back in the wizarding world. Back where she belonged.

A knock on the door stopped her daydreaming. "Hey gorgeous!" said a cheerful and excited voice from her doorway.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione squealed excitedly, running up to hug her friend. "It's so good to see you!"

"And you!" Ginny replied back, also squealing. "You look great, wow great job on the hair!"

Hermione grinned and she grabbed her handbag before heading out of the door with Ginny, and down the stairs. Ginny only looked slightly different. Her gorgeous red hair, instead of being waist length, was now at her shoulders and she was taller too, although still shorter than Hermione.

"Can't wait to see everyone again!" Hermione said excitedly, as they went through a big wooden door. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Somewhere in Diagon Alley already" Ginny replied. "I stayed here, wanted to wait for you"

They stopped outside a looked at a big, brick wall. Hermione got out her wand and tapped various bricks so the wall opened out and revealed a glorious sight. She loved Diagon Alley.

Shops of every kind lined down the never-ending street, some selling Books, others selling cauldrons or potion ingredients. Hermione grinned happily at the sight.

"Where do you want to go first? Ginny asked, also looking around eagerly.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Let's…umm…make our way down I guess!"

And with that they entered every store in turn, buying all the things they would need for Hogwarts that year. First they went to buy Ginny a new cauldron, as her old one was rusting through.

Then they went to buy Hermione a new set of scales and a few more Potion ingredients as she had been running low.

They went to Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione not only bought the 4 new text books she would need, but 11 others that she told an exasperated Ginny were 'necessary for future knowledge'. They also went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought Ginny some new Quidditch gloves, and most importantly, into Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, to buy some new dress robes.

Hermione and Ginny flicked through robes of all colours and designs, until they had narrowed it down to about five each, then three each, until finally they were trying on their last dresses.

"Ready yet Ginny?" Hermione called from her dressing room.

"Yeah" Ginny's voice said from the cubicle next to her.

They both opened their doors, and stepped out to observe each other. Both girls gasped at the same time, looking at their friend's beautiful dress.

Ginny was wearing, sort of a light emerald green dress, that came down to a low V shape for the neckline, with spaghetti straps over her shoulders to hold it up. It went basically straight down, but ended in wavy gold embroidery and the very bottom. It contrasted perfectly with her red hair.

Hermione looked equally, if not more gorgeous in her dress. It was a beautiful shade of light blue, and was strapless, so it showed an attractive amount of cleavage but showed off her curves perfectly. Beautiful, silver dimonties snaked their way down the boddess of the dress in creative spirals. The bottom of the dress shaped out a bit when it got to her hips, but not too much that it made her look like a mushroom. Its silky material came all the way down to the ground, and it made her look stunning.

The two girls paid for the dresses without another thought and left the shop feeling very excited about their latest purchase. As they walked back along the alley, Hermione counted how much money she had left, paused, then nodded to herself and walked into Ilops Owl Emporium, Ginny running to catch up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione left the shop feeling extremely happy with herself. A large cage was clenched lightly in her hand and she cooed happily into it, looking at a beautiful grey speckled owl.

"Yes…yes you _are_ gorgeous…yes you are!"

Ginny sighed. "Oh shut up and talk to me already! What are you going to call him anyway?"

Hermione paused and thought for a moment. "Tiran" She said shortly, walking further up the street.

Ginny looked bewildered. "Where the hell did you get that name from?"

Out of "Ancient Rune studies and their counterparts". It's a very interesting book you know" She said smiling, looking back at the owl fondly, and shoving her purse back in her pocket. Suddenly they heard a voice yell from behind them.

"Oi! Ginny, Hermione!"

They turned around to see Harry and Ron sitting at an outside table of the ice cream parlor, eating large chocolate sundaes. They made their way over to them and dropped their bags around the table.

Ron and Harry stood up and hugged Hermione in turn. "Hi Hermione!" Harry said, grinning at her before letting her sit down next to him. "Hey you look different, very nice!"

She smiled appreciatively at him and turned her attention to Ron. "How've you been Hermione?" He said, also grinning.

"Not bad" She replied. "You?"

"Ok I guess!" Ron said cheerfully.

The foursome talked for hours, eating ice creams and marveling at how excited they were to be going back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron both commented on Hermione's new pet (Tiran seemed to be enjoying the attention). And they managed to see a few friends walk past too. They saw Lavender and Parvati at around lunchtime and said hello to Neville a bit later on. Mostly they talked about their holidays, homework and friends, but there came a time where they packed up their bags (Harry and Ron shaking their heads at the amount of books Hermione had bought) and headed back up the road to the Leaky Cauldron where they had a very enjoyable dinner, and bid each other goodnight, before Hermione and Ginny took the door to their left again, while Harry and Ron, took the one to the right.

"This has been a really good day" Ginny said, in a matter-of-fact voice. "Can't wait until tomorrow though eh?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "It will be great once we're back at Hogwarts"

The two girls reached their rooms, and said goodnight to each other before entering their cosy rooms, and away from others eyes.

Hermione crossed the room and fished her brush out of one of the trunks and began to plait it. When she had accomplished a simple braid, she put the brush down and went to get some pajamas.

She opened Tiran's cage and he spread his large wings apart and flew gracefully onto her dresser. She gave him a few owl treats while stroking his speckled feathers happily. He hooted in thanks before she opened the window for him to go hunting.

"Just make sure you're back for tomorrow, okay?" She said fondly to the owl. He made a faint clicking sound with his beak at her in understanding, then flew swiftly out the window, and into the dark, starry sky.

Sliding into bed, she snuggled down and rested her head on the pillow, thinking only of how happy she was to be going back to Hogwarts. To be going back home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Taking the odd interest

**Okay, here we go again! Another chapter for all you fic hungry peeps to sink you're teeth into! Make sure you review, or i wont update! laughs evilly You guys are my inpiration, i love you all so much! Well again i wont keep you waiting, enjoy!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 3- Taking the odd interest**

"FOR GOD'S SAKE RON, HURRY UP!" Hermione's voice yelled over Tiran and Hedwig's screeches.

"Oh, um…ok I think that's everything, oh hang on I forgot Pig!" Ron said, looking flustered, his head popping back into the taxi before carrying out a frantic looking Pigwigeon who was banging the sides of his cage because Ron was running.

Harry sighed loudly in frustration and hurried Ron along Kings Cross station, Ginny and Hermione pushed their carts holding their trunks just in front of Harry and Ron, and they mumbled angrily as they went.

"Shouldn't have ever gone to the station with him…should have left back at Diagon Alley…"

"Can't believe I'm related to him…unbelievable….he's so thick …"

The girls looked back at Harry who was dragging a lost looking Ron as fast as he could. Hermione rolled her eyes, and ran forwards towards the solid brick wall, without flinching as she past smoothly through it. Ginny was hot on her heels as she too appeared on the other side. A minute later Harry had came into view, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Hermione sighed. "Where is he…" She said in a calm but exasperated voice to Harry.

He pointed behind him and they looked just in time to see a trolley fly through the barrier, followed by Ron, who tripped over it and fell head first into his trunk.

Ginny and Hermione turned without seeing another amazing stunt by Ron the idiot, to walk towards the gigantic steam train, situated along a long, thick railway that was packed with people. They walked their trolley past families, friends and siblings saying goodbye to the Hogwarts Express and Hermione smiled as they stepped up onto the train.

"You go save us a carriage Gin" She said, lifting her trunk up the steps. "I'll put our stuff in the rack. Here, take Tiran with you" Ginny took the cage from her and left her own bags at Hermione's feet.

Hermione looked around and saw the back of what looked like a really cute guy. He had a tight black shirt and jeans on and his blonde hair fell in exactly the right places. She didn't know who it was yet because she couldn't see his face. He was really hot though…

She pretended to busy herself in her luggage so she could look 'natural'

He looked around after heaving his bag onto a rack, and noticed a girl, around his age, with her back to him, attempting to lift her own heavy bag, without success. He cocked his head to one side and observed her. She had a really nice body, and those tight jeans looked really good on her. She was wearing a baby pink tank top with her wavy hair in a high ponytail. Silver bangles glimmered at her wrists and sliver hoop earrings were placed attractively in her ears. Who was she? He didn't think he had ever seen her before, although he couldn't see her face.

Deciding to play it smooth, he walked casually over to her and spoke in a polite, yet cool voice. "Need some help with that?"

The girl stopped and began to look up. "Oh yeah if you could, than-

Hermione looked up into the face of the cute guy who had offered his help, and gaped in horror.

"Malfoy?" She said, incredulously.

Malfoy seemed to notice who it was at once and took a step backwards. "Granger?"

"Get out of my way Malfoy" she snarled, taking her wand from her left pocket and charming the trunks into the air so they fitted neatly into the rack.

"With pleasure" Malfoy spat back, leaning back against the edge of the train.

Hermione turned on her heel, without another look at him, and marched defiantly down the train, to find Ginny.

Malfoy stared after her, and couldn't help but let his eyes and mind wander.

_God, does she look good this year…_

_But it doesn't change anything; she's still a mudblood…_

_Yeah but look at that body…_

_No, stop that! Bad mind…_

_What has she done to her hair? Looks really good…_

_And she's filled out heaps too…_

_Oh no! Don't even think that, no! Arrggh! Stop it!..._

Hermione stormed away and up the train, looking through compartment's glass doors to see if she could spot any red heads. Although she looked and looked, she couldn't see Ginny, but she noticed a lot of people were giving her curious looks, and she couldn't figure out why. Brushing this factor off quite quickly, she looked in one of the last compartments and gladly spotted her, who was sitting down with Harry and Ron, chatting merrily as Hermione opened the compartment door.

"Hey you're back! What took you so long?" Ginny asked, looking interested.

Hermione sat down next to her and mumbled "I'll tell you later" in her ear before turning towards Harry and Ron, who were giving her searching looks.

"What were you girls whispering about over there?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing!" said Ginny, trying to sound airy as she spoke. "So, Harry, how did the Dursleys treat you over the summer?"

Hermione gave Ginny a thankful look for saving her from answering the question and went on pretending everything was okay. She nodded and laughed when the others did, but inside, her thoughts were racing.

She couldn't believe that she had mistaken Draco Malfoy for a hot guy! Had the world gone mad?

_Well sure, heaps of girls at Hogwarts love him, and I suppose they have good reason…_

_But I swear he has got cuter since I last saw him…_

_But he's Malfoy…people like that don't change overnight…_

_No…just stop being stupid…he is, and always will be the same dirty, slimy slitherin you have known for 6 years…just get over yourself…_

Suddenly, Hermione heard a faint voice which brought her back to reality.

"Hey Hermione, we better go, you and I have got to go to the Prefect and Head carriage, come on" Ginny's voice said.

Hermione came out of her daze and nodded. "Oh, yeah, see ya Harry, Ron, you guys save us something if the lunch lady goes by"

The boys rolled their eyes and began to talk about quidditch, so they ignored them, and walked out of the compartment and into the train hallway.

"Won't it be great to be Head Girl Hermione!" Ginny said cheerfully, as they walked past other compartments, some of which Hermione was sure contained people who were definitely staring fixedly at her as she went past. "I'm so proud of being a prefect again, but I wonder who the other one from Gryffindor is this time?"

Hermione smiled. "It's so much fun, you feel really important, you know? I loved being a prefect"

"Yeah" Ginny replied. "You know, I heard that the Head boy and Girl get a separate dormitory from everyone else! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Hermione looked interested at this new piece of information. "Really? Well it better be someone I like then doesn't it!"

The two girls laughed at this and both entered the Carriage right near the front of the train. As they entered, they saw a few 5th and 6th years, sitting next to the window, looking excited but slightly nervous. They smiled when they saw Ginny and motioned for her to sit down, but Hermione had stopped in horror.

"What are you doing here?" She said incredulously, to none other than Draco Malfoy, who was sitting away from the 5th and 6th years, looking bored.

He looked up and grimaced evilly at her. "Head boy Granger, would have thought you were smarter than that"

Hermione wondered how in the world Dumbledore could make Malfoy Head boy, but tried to look casual as she sat down next to Ginny, her arms and legs crossed, away from Malfoy. Ginny had her mouth open too, and she exchanged an amazed look with Hermione before they were disturbed by a loud 'CRACK' behind them. They turned to see Professor McGonagall apparate between them, straightening her hat.

The 5th and 6th years, including Ginny jumped at the noise but Hermione and Malfoy looked around calmly as the teacher walked forward.

"Thankyou all for coming" She said shortly, conjuring a chair from mid air and sitting in the middle of everyone. "We have a few matters to discuss before we arrive at Hogwarts. Firstly…"

Professor McGonagall went on and on, describing duties the Prefects needed to perform, and what responsibilities they were expected to uphold.

"Remember that you are role models for every witch or wizard that passes through this school and let me assure you, that any Prefect who breaks this responsibility will have this privilege taken off them immediately, you have been warned"

The Prefects looked slightly scared at her serious speech, but she soon turned to Hermione and Malfoy, to give them their briefing.

"As you two have already previously been Prefects, you already know the rules that you need to follow, and make sure you are well behaved!" (She looked particularly hard at Malfoy during this point) "-because I will not tolerate rule-breakers. Secondly, I have to tell you that as Head boy and girl you will have a separate dormitory from everyone else to share between the two of you, as congratulations from the scho-

McGonagall had to stop mid-sentence because the uproar in the carriage was too great. Both Hermione and Malfoy had got to their feet, looking furious.

"I AM NOT SPENDING AN ENTIRE YEAR WITH…WITH HIM!"

"NO WAY CAN I STAND THAT MUDBLOOD IN THE SAME DORM WITH ME!"

Professor McGonagall spoke over the top of them. "PLEASE SIT DOWN! You will have different rooms from each other, just the same tower" She said, trying to calm them down.

The 5th years and 6th years were asked to leave, and the Professor leaned very close to them.

"Yes, I am aware that you two are not exactly friendly towards each other…" she looked at them, both of whom had their arms crossed, not looking convinced.

"…But I also think you need to put aside your differences and start afresh. There will be plenty of time for you to get to know one another, and I think you will be able to stand each other in time"

Hermione opened her mouth in protest. "No, not another word Miss Granger…OR you Mr Malfoy" As Malfoy had just opened his mouth to speak too.

"Now, if you will excuse me I have some important matters to tend to. Thankyou for your time, and try not to hex each other on the way out…"

With that, she disapperated with a loud CRACK, and was gone before they could say anything else. There was silence in the compartment for a while, until the stood up, not looking at each other, and headed out the door in different directions.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione was speechless when she entered her compartment a few minutes later. She sat down next to Ginny once more and buried her head in her hands, groaning. Ginny patted her back sympathetically as Harry and Ron mumbled angrily. Ginny had obviously told them what had happened and Hermione could hear them replacing the word Malfoy with extremely rude words that even Hermione had never heard them use before.

"I can't believe you have to stay in the same common room as Malfoy!" Ron groaned in sympathy.

"Look, don't worry Hermione" said Harry, trying to make fun of the situation. "If he lays a hand on you, Ron'll be there to save the day"

They all laughed in spite of themselves, and Ginny checked her watch. "We better change into our robes; we'll be arriving soon"

So they all changed into their Hogwarts robes and Hermione and Ginny placed their Prefect and Head Girl Badges onto their robes proudly before walking out the door and making their way past other students getting out of the train. They grabbed their luggage and pets and headed down the sloping drive of Hogsmeade station with all the others students hustling and bustling around them.

"Look! There it is!" Harry shouted, and as they turned a corner, Hermione got her first glimpse of the Hogwarts castle, standing tall and magnificent against the night sky. Its many windows sparkled with light and she smiled fondly at it before finding a carriage for them to travel in.

"Over here" She called to Ginny, Ron and Harry, motioning them towards an empty carriage. As they followed here, she noticed a group of girls and boys from her year she knew to be in Ravenclaw, put their heads together and whisper behind their hands at each other, staring at her. She tired to ignore them as she stepped up into the carriage and settled herself comfortably in her seat while Harry sat down next to her and Ron and Ginny sat opposite her.

They sat mostly in silence while they rolled up the drive and came to a halt right outside the stone steps leading up to the great oak doors. Ron got out first, followed by Harry, then Ginny, and finally Hermione. The walked up the steps together and through the doors, into the Entrance Hall.

Hermione took in the familiar sights and smells that Hogwarts had to offer, an excited feeling rising from her toes to her face as she flicked back her hair and walked confidently into the Great Hall, Ginny by her side.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rush of noise that reached Hermione's ears was one of welcome, and happiness. They walked down the Gryffindor table and Hermione said goodbye to Ginny as she went to meet her own 6th year friends, and turned to see two grinning girls, motioning her over to them, where they had saved a seat. Hermione sat down and hugged them both. They whispered to each other happily, as the sorting had just begun.

"Hi Lavender, hi Parvati!" she said enthusiastically. "How was you're holidays?"

Lavender spoke first. "Oh they were ok; I can see you've had a good summer!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Hel-lo? Look at you, you're a regular hottie! Nice job!"

Hermione looked at their grinning faces. "Well, I guess…"

Parvati and Lavender laughed, but they didn't have much time to talk, as Professor Dumbledore had stood up in front of everybody, ready to start the feast. The Great Hall fell silent.

'Welcome my friends and students, to another year, at Hogwarts. To our newcomers, I hope you find yourself comfortable amongst our many walls, and I am sure you will soon feel a lot less nervous here, once tonight is over. Now, to other matters, First years ought to know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, unless specifically supervised by a teacher. Also, we have several new Prefects and Head boy and girl this year, so I trust you will pay them the respect they deserve. Actually, can the Head boy and Girl please stand so our students can know who you are?"

Hermione blushed, but Parvati and Lavender heaved her upwards and she smiled awkwardly as she saw many eyes upon her, as the rest of the school clapped them politely. She spotted Draco on the other side of the hall, standing smugly and calmly, with Pansy looking dreamily up at him, from the opposite side of the table. As she sat down, Harry grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. She didn't like being looked at by so many people.

"Thankyou" Dumbledore said, smiling widely. Now, I do not want to keep you waiting any longer, so let the feast begin!"

Hermione's eyes gazed happily, as all the dishes in front of them had been filled with food. Chicken, lamb chops, chips, pie, everything you could possibly imagine. She looked down the row at the nervous 1st years sitting at the very edge of the table. Looking very shocked that food had suddenly just appeared in front of their eyes, they cautiously picked out a food, and began chomping slowly, as if somebody might creep up on them and scare them under the table. As she began to eat her salad, she looked at Ron, who pouring ridiculous amounts of ketchup on his mountain of chips, and Harry, who had just bitten into half of the whole piece of steak.

"I know, they're disgusting aren't they" Parvati said in distaste. She was watching Seamus cut an extremely large piece of pie from the dish in front of him and stuff it hungrily in his mouth.

"They're boys" Lavender sighed, helping herself to some rice. "Who can blame them?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah"

"More salad Hermione?" said Parvati, who was also laughing.

"Yeah thanks Parvati" Hermione said, taking the bowl from her and adding some lettuce and tomato to her plate.

The girls sat and ate their healthy food, wondering aloud that if Ron and Seamus had a food eating competition, which one's head would explode first, and about their first day tomorrow. Just as Hermione finished her strawberries, Dumbledore stood up once more.

"I hope your stomachs are now well satisfied" He said, his eyes twinkling. "Now, off to bed you go!"

Hermione, Parvati and Lavender got up from their seats and watched Ginny lead the new Gryffindor 1st years out of the door and up the stairs. They then made their own way out of the hall and began to climb the marble staircase. But before Hermione could get very far, a loud voice sounded over the crowd.

"Miss Granger? Just where do you think you're going?"

It was Professor McGonagall. The very person Hermione had been trying to avoid. Gloomily, she gave her friends a swift 'see you later' before heading back down the stairs and towards where McGonagall was standing. To her dislike, Malfoy was already there, purposely looking away from her as she approached them. McGonagall glared at them and then led them up 4 floors of the marble staircase until they were on the Arithmancy floor, and led them down a corridor that Hermione had never really noticed before. They stopped in front of a painting of a little girl sitting behind a table. She had flowers in her hair and was wearing a white poofy dress.

She spoke in a high pitched, girly voice. "Password?"

"Heartstring" McGonagall said clearly to the painting so swung open. She then turned to Hermione and Malfoy. "That is the password for your common room. Well, that's about it, good night to you both and I hope to see you up and ready to go for your first day back!"

She turned on her heel, and left them standing awkwardly at the portrait hole, purposely not looking at each other. Hermione ignored Malfoy as he pushed past her and hurried into the room, without so much as a 'sorry', but it was Malfoy so it came as no surprise. She gritted her teeth and followed him into the room without comment.

She looked around and saw to her surprise that it was quite roomy. About as big as her own Gryffindor common room, except there wasn't as many tables or chairs. There was a large fireplace though; two squashy arm chairs were placed near it with a comfortable looking plush couch in between. A large homework table was in the corner next to the window, and a large staircase led to somewhere upstairs. Most of the room was red and purple, Hermione thought it looked really cosy. She smiled at it, but just as she was about to feel comfortable, she heard a faint snort of disgust from near the fireplace. She turned around and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall, looking around at the common room too.

"Call this luxury? Surly this isn't the best they've got is it? It's tiny!"

Hermione ignored him, she went upstairs to unload her trunk, and found the staircase ended in two doors with shiny gold plaques imprinted on them. One said 'Draco' the other, 'Hermione'. She entered her door and focused her attention away from the idiot downstairs. Her eyes lit up as she saw it. Her room was decorated entirely in plum/pinky colours and gleaming white marble. Her four poster bed, not unlike her previous one, had beautiful covers of intricate pink stitching and marble, glass bedside tables stood with beautiful lit candles sitting gracefully on them. A beautiful bookcase stood to one side and her trunk was at the foot of the bed. She rummaged through it and quickly found the book she wanted. With that she crossed the room once more and walked down the stairs into the common room.

Malfoy was lying lazily on the couch, his Nimbus 2001 suspended in front of him as he polished it carefully. Hermione took off her robe and straightened the school top and skirt as she sat down on the floor right next to the fire, kicking off her shoes in comfort. She opened her book and began to read.

Malfoy took a sneak peek at her as she buried herself in her book. No matter what his head told him, his body was getting the better of him. He stared at her fixedly, and noticed little details he had never noticed before. Like the way she tucked a curl behind her ear every minute or so, or the fact that her eyes whizzed across the page so fast, they were blurs. But beautiful, brown, glassy blurs…

_Oh god does she look good under the firelight… _

_Why have I only just noticed how gorgeous she is?…_

_Cause she's Granger that's why…you hate her…remember?…_

_But why do I hate her?…she's a better witch than most pure-bloods…_

_The hell?…what am I saying?…my father would be ashamed of me…_

_But he's in Azkaban now…he won't know…and he wasn't exactly a good father…_

_And look at her…she's changed so much…_

_Someone's bound to have noticed other than me…_

_But think about you're reputation…you're a Slytherin…she's a Gryffindor…_

_You're a mud-blood hater…she's a mud-blood…_

_You're Potter's worst enemy…she's Potter's best friend…_

_Can people this different ever get along?…I doubt it…it would never work…_

_Just forget about it…ignore it…_

Hermione looked up at the face of Malfoy. His usually sharp expression had changed; it was now soft, almost calm. He was cleaning his broomstick with ease, and his blonde hair was catching the firelight perfectly…

_How does he get his hair perfect…like, all the time?…_

_And his body…well I can see what the other girls could now…_

_I wonder if there is a soft side to Draco Malfoy…I'd like to see that…_

_You know…if I didn't know better…I'd say you think he's cute…_

_No I don't!…I totally…absolutely do NOT like Malfoy…never…_

_But he IS kinda hot when you really look at him…in a rebel sort of way…_

_Hey, who doesn't like the odd bad boy?…_

_Uh oh…guilty side taking over…think about Harry…and Ron…what would they say…_

_But it's your life…they don't decide who you can and can't like…do they?…_

_He's really starting to get to me…what am I doing?…_

_I can't…he's not what he seems…hell I know what he's like…_

_And just cause he's a little sexy doesn't matter…think bout something else…_

They sat in silence until Hermione packed up her stuff and went to bed about an hour later. Malfoy couldn't help but stare at her swinging hips before shaking his head briefly and walking up to his own room, ready to get some rest before the next day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**There's another chappie! He he getting sweeter and sweeter eh? **


	4. Changes are noticed

**Okay okay here we go again, im getting sooo frustrated, cause i cant update as much as i would like. Cause for one thing schools really taking the upper hand, and my parents are on my back like sticky tape! And for another thing, i hardly got any reviews, so i have to asmit im a bit dissapointed. My other Peter Pan fic, Hearts intertwined did really well with reviews and i hope you can read this fic and reply cause it makes me realise how much you guys enjoy it! anyway ill get on with the job, here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4; Changes are noticed**

Hermione walked out of her room, fully dressed and ready for her first lesson. Feeling fresh and happy, she took a quick glance at the mirror near the door and smiled.

_Perfect_

She walked out the portrait hole, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she went. She walked neatly down the marble staircase, saying hello to various different people on the way down and conveniently caught up with Lavender so they walked into the Great Hall together.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Shamus smiled shyly at her and she smiled back, making him blush. She wondered why he was suddenly awkward towards her, but she turned to Parvati who was saying goodbye to a tall black haired girl Hermione knew to be in 5th year. They sat down, Hermione in the middle and she took the newspaper from the beak of a large tawny owl that had just fluttered down in front of her breakfast bowl. Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables.

"Excellent!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "We have, like, every subject together!"

She opened it up and began to read the newspaper, while Lavender whispered excitedly to them both.

"Have you seen Kara's new haircut, you know the one in Slytherin? Talk about hideous!" Lavender said, giggling evilly.

"Ooh, she's in our Muggle Studies class next, we can stare at her all lesson!" Hermione said, also giggling.

Parvati leant in close behind the newspaper so that the three girl's head's were hidden from prying eyes. "Oh my god, you have to hear this, guess what I just heard from Alexia!"

Lavender's eyes widened. "Ooh! What? Tell us Parvati!

Parvati leaned in closer and Hermione listened eagerly. She grinned and talked in a sing-song voice. "Someone-has-a-crush-on-Hermione!"

Hermione stopped reading and looked at Parvati's entertained face. Hermione began to speak. "What?"

Lavender interrupted her. "Oh my GOD! Tell us Tell us Tell US! Who is it?"

Parvati giggled and looked around at the house table behind her. "Ok ok, it's Liam Parker! You know, that gorgeous dark haired guy in Ravenclaw. You are soo lucky Hermione!"

Hermione's mouth widened in surprise. "But how do you know?"

"Alexia is Liam's sister" Parvati began. "So she found out from him and rushed to tell you, but you weren't here, so she told me"

Hermione looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Liam was sitting with a whole bunch of his friends, laughing and joking as they ate their breakfast. She hadn't really got to know him that well, but she knew he was in her Transfiguration class, and he was a beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She wondered how she would feel if he asked her out, he was after all, very popular. He was still really nice though…

They ate their breakfast quickly, as they didn't want to be late for their first class. The three girls soon got up from the table and swung their bags over their shoulders.

"Harry, Ron, come on! You're going to be late for your…what class do you have next? " Hermione said to the two boys, who were still at the table.

Harry had his back to Hermione as he waved his hand uninterestedly. "Um…we have a free I think…we'll catch you up, go ahead"

She shrugged at them and walked out of the great hall, arms linked with Parvati and Lavender, ready for their first class.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Time seemed to fly by that day. They grumbled at how much homework they got in Muggle Studies and Charms. "How can they give us homework on the first day?" Parvati had moaned.

But the most interesting part of the day was their Transfiguration class before lunch. Hermione walked into the classroom and sat down in the second row of tables. Parvati and Lavender sat on her right, whispering happily. She picked up her bag and placed it on the other seat, pulling things out of it so she would be ready when Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Um, excuse me, Hermione, is this seat taken?"

It was Liam. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. She moved her bag away from the seat to her left and flicked back her hair gracefully.

"No, of course not, sit down!" She said, flirting cheekily. He sat down and pulled out his parchment, quill and ink and placed them on the desk. He then turned to Hermione, smiling.

"Ah, we like the seats over here better, Hermione" Parvati said hastily, getting up from her chair.

"Yeah, see you after class" Lavender said, giggling, also getting up.

They moved away from Hermione, to a complete different table, and when Harry came through the door, she saw them stop him from coming near Hermione, pulling him over to a desk near them. Harry looked highly confused.

Hermione turned back to Liam blushing, but luckily he spoke first. "So, how were you're holidays?"

"Oh they were ok" Hermione said airily. "Pretty normal. How about you?"

"We went to France" Liam replied. "I really liked it"

Hermione's smile widened. "Oh I went to Italy last summer! It's so beautiful isn't it!"

Hermione grinned to herself. _This conversation was starting off very well. _

"Oh yeah!" Liam said, nodding. "Did you go to Venice?"

"Oh, That was my _favourite_ place" Hermione said.

Liam grinned too. "I learnt a bit of Italian their too" he said.

"Oh really?" Hermione said, laughing. "Like what?"

Liam put his head near hers and said something in Italian that Hermione didn't know.

"What did you say?" Hermione said, still laughing.

"I said; you have grown very beautiful over the holidays, Hermione" Liam said, grinning harder now.

Hermione blushed again and turned to face the blackboard just as Professor McGonagall strode quickly through the doors and briskly began talking as if she had never been late in the first place.

"Ok everyone settle down. Jason, feet off the desk thankyou! Now, before- Jenny, you _silly_ girl get that thing out of my classroom! Now, if you all don't mind I would like to begin."

She circled around her desk and sat down, straight-backed in her wooden chair, staring at them all. Hermione sat quietly but couldn't help notice many eyes staring at her. They all looked away quickly as she glanced at them, however. McGonagall spoke again, in a clear and curt voice which made the room silent.

"I hope you all had an enjoyable summer" She said, looking around at the new haircuts and tanned shoulders in front of her. "But remember this is NOT the holidays. This is school, and you are all in 7th year. I think that is plenty of time to have gotten used to our regime here at Hogwarts. I am therefore going to warn you now, I will not take any excuses what-so-ever for not handing in homework! The number of times I have had tall tales from you lot…it's enough to make a witch mad. Now that we have that over and done with, lets get started!"

She turned her back on them and began writing on the blackboard. Hermione looked down as she felt something drop into her lap. It was a small piece of parchment. She picked it up and opened it underneath the desk quickly.

_If you have a free next, meet me in the courtyard near the greenhouses, we can…I dunno, do something fun. Better than homework anyway!_

_Liam_

She looked at Liam, who was busy copying down notes from the board. He looked up, smiled at her, and she, too, picked up her quill and began scribbling words on a fresh piece of parchment, feeling very pleased with herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the class ended, Hermione walked swiftly through the crowd of students packing up their things and copying the homework from the board, to the back row where Parvati and Lavender were waiting for her. They linked their arms in hers immediately and steered her out of the classroom and into the corridor.

"Okay" Parvati said briskly. "Tell us _everything_"

Hermione smiled mischievously and her eyes sparkled. She shrugged at them and turned away.

"Oh don't you dare!" Lavender said exasperatedly. "Come back here and give us details!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I have to go" She said, hitching her bag more securely over her shoulder. "Got to meet someone"

"Ah hah!" Lavender said triumphantly, holding a finger up to point at Hermione. "So you _are_ doing something with him them!

"Perhaps" said Hermione, leading them away from the Transfiguration department and down a level of the marble staircase to the Arithmancy floor. They followed her eagerly, trying as hard as they could to get information out of their friend. Hermione mumbled the password to her common room and let Parvati and Lavender walk inside before her.

The two girls stared impressively around them, walking in and settling themselves down in chairs at the table. "Nice" Parvati said. "Very nice"

Hermione thumped her bag down on the couch, and was just about to walk up the stairs, when she heard a yell of anger. She turned around, just in time to see Malfoy straighten up from the couch, throwing the bag off him.

Hermione burst out laughing at the look on his face. "Oops! Sorry Malfoy, didn't see you!

"What-how dare you-can't I get any peace round here-why did you let _them_ in?

Lavender and Parvati looked from one to the other, laughing hard too.

"I'm just dropping my bag off, cool it okay?" Hermione said, still grinning.

She walked upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable, and Parvati and Lavender began talking excitedly, ignoring Malfoy.

Malfoy glared at them and sank back down on the couch, waiting for Hermione to come back so he could demand an explanation.

_Since when has she been on speaking terms with me without using an insult? and what's with those two? Hmm…their talking about something, better listen in…_

Malfoy, pretending to slouch back on the couch again, perked his ears and listened hard to Parvati and Lavender's conversation.

"She is soo lucky…"

"I know, I mean LIAM!"

"Talk bout G o r g e o u s! Anyway, it's not like it came as a surprise, ya'll know what I _mean_…

_What the hell are they talking about?_

"Yeah, god I wish I was that pretty"

"I know, but hey! We're happy for her, right? Like, who knows how far she's willing to go with that guy…

Malfoy cocked his head, trying to understand the female language as he heard loud giggles.

"He's really nice though, strange we never thought of him, isn't it? Well at least she didn't choose some Slitherin..."

Draco opened his mouth in outrage. _Those little…_

"I'm not saying I wouldn't, some of those Slitherins…

"Ha! I hear ya girl! Not mentioning any names...but…"

A very loud round of giggles circled this time, and Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

_Well who would have thought it…they DO like slitherins…_

"But you know, I wouldn't be surprised if some of those Slitherins _did _like Hermione…"

Before he could hear anymore, small clicks of shoes could be heard as someone walked back down the staircase. Malfoy got up and walked over indignantly.

"Granger, what the hell? _Would_ you be so kind as to get these freaks out of here! You know McGonagall said we weren't allowed to bring anyone in here, never thought _you_ would be the one to break the rules!"

Hermione stopped walking and looked back at him absentmindedly. She flashed him a sly grin and spoke words of the deepest malice.

"Ah, shut up hun"

Malfoy's mouth fell open in wonder. _Hun? _Who was this and where was the real, under-confident, ugly Granger he had always known? Since when had the bookworm not cared about breaking rules? He was about to question her further but found he couldn't speak. Hang on…he couldn't SPEAK! Trying again he opened his mouth but no words came out. Clutching his throat in amazement, he looked at the girls in front of him.

Parvati was doubled up with laughter. Her hands rested on her knees dramatically while Lavender was laughing so hard she was crying, her weight having collapsed onto Parvati's back. Then he finally looked up at the face of Hermione. The hand grasping her wand lowered and she inclined her head to him, a very evil grin playing about her face. With one swift turn, she flicked her chocolate brown hair away from her face and walked briskly away, her heels clicking gracefully, and her two friends following her out, leaving a very shocked Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of the room.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Like it? YAY! cant wait to give you the next one! so remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Who cares? They do!

**Author's Note:**

**Okay okay, next chappie is up! Ill have you know though that because all the chapters in this sotry up to chapter 8 are actually complete, i will be able to update pretty quickly...as long as i get reviews! HA! i feel evil! nah, i just would like everyone who takes pleasure in **

**my story to tell me, and why, cause i makes me feel good! And if you want another chapter, YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME FEEL GOOD! hehe...**

**well thats all for now...here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state this as a disclaimer for all of my upcoming chapters in this story. You all know i dont own Harry Potter (mind you i wouldn't be on here if i did, i'd be out SHOPPING with my BUNDLES of money like J.K Rowling) But i do own, however, Liam, my lovely little ravenclaw!**

* * *

**Chapter 5; who cares? They do!**

Hermione walked quickly over the grass, looking back behind her shoulder to see a Lavender and Parvati wave at her before immersing themselves once more in the big group of girls. Although she was the regular bookworm this year like any other, she seemed to have attracted many more friends than usual. She didn't like to think that she was popular; because popularity was _so_ overrated (she had learnt that from Harry). But never the less, she couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed the extra attention. And hey, Pansy seemed jealous, what was there to lose?

She smiled and turned back around to walk swiftly towards the courtyards. Some people waved at her cheerily and Harry winked at her as he and Ron passed. Grinning at him, she thought how lucky she was to have him as a friend. He had really matured this year, and she was glad to see he had grown up without Ron. Not that she didn't like Ron of course, quite the opposite. He had always been a good friend to her, even though they rarely shared the same opinions. Hermione doubted that she would ever fail to be their friend, even after she finished at Hogwarts.

She passed the greenhouses and looked towards a small arch of roses, the opening to the courtyards. Sunlight blared on her face and her hair whipped in the wind. She closed her eyes and took in the sweet scent of the flowers and trees; she loved their smell. Taking one last look at her appearance, she took a big breath, stepping through the arch and into the garden with her head held high.

Looking around the small garden, she spotted him immediately. Liam was on a small marble bench just big enough for two people. He was sitting on the very edge and his arms were leant back behind him lazily. He seemed to be inspecting his shoes but as soon as he heard the sound of Hermione's heels on the stone path, he looked up, grinning. Hermione flicked her hair back and tried her best to look natural.

"Decided to come then?" He said, patting the spot beside him. "I'm really glad you did."

Hermione blushed and smiled widely. She took up his offer and walked up to sit down next to him, her skirt flowing out behind her as she sat down beside Liam. Her legs crossed and her arms lay back like his.

"So, what were you thinking of doing?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

He grinned again, and this time one of his hands made it on to her own. She flushed a deeper pink this time as she felt his fingers close over hers.

"Well" He said, looking up at the sky, "I thought we could go to Hogsmeade or something…

"Cool" Said Hermione, shrugging her shoulders and getting to her feet. "I need to get some stuff anyway"

"Then it's settled then!" Liam said. "Hogsmeade it is!"

"Tell us EVERYTHING!" The shrill voice of Ginny said, as they sat comfortably in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione grinned and tapped her nose knowingly at Ginny before rolling onto her back and sitting up on her elbows so she could still see everyone. The large group of friends was circled around the Gryffindor fire, Hermione and Harry lying on the floor, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender in squashy red arm chairs and Ron sitting cross legged on the table nearby. The girls groaned and Lavender nudged Hermione in the back with her foot. "Don't do this to us…you are SO mean!"

"Who cares what 'Mione did with that Liam dude?" Ron interrupted, rolling his eyes at the giggling girls before him. "I mean, geez girls, haven't you got better things to think about?"

The three girls looked at him as if he was an ugly piece of furniture and shook their heads in disgust as if to say 'you are so clueless' . When they didn't answer his remark he shrugged his shoulders and gave up on the fight. There was no point, he would lose anyway.

"I dunno whether you should get yourself caught up with him 'Mione" Harry said, looking at her from over the top of his Quidditch magazine. Hermione tilted her head and smiled softly at him. She knew he didn't like Liam. Harry and Liam had always been rather frosty towards each other, probably because of the opposing Quidditch teams but even Hermione had to admit, Liam always seemed to have a_ thing_ against Harry. She didn't know why, but she could see why Harry had told her to be careful.

"Thanks for worrying Harry but I think I'll be alright…" She turned back and slapped Lavender's leg that had just given her yet another push in the back. The girl squealed and giggled, scrunching herself up further into the chair so Hermione couldn't get o her. Hermione sighed and decided she better say something or they would never stop bothering her.

"Look, we just went around the shops and stuff, and he asked me whether I'd like to do it again some time…" Hermione said, waving a hand defensively.

Ginny gave a short laugh and folded her arms at Hermione. "You think you're gonna get by with those pathetic details? Come on, you must have done _something_."

Hermione looked hesitant and tried to sound as airily as possible. "Ahh…well we…

"HA!" Parvati said loudly, pointing a finger at Hermione. "Hesitation! The first sign that someone is LYING! He _so_ did kiss you!"

Hermione bit her lip, trying to think of _something_ to say back to her. But, as her brain produced nothing of use she sighed as if defeated and hid her face behind Harry's back, moaning slightly.

The other girls all let out happy giggles of contentment at finally getting what they wanted. After a few seconds of embarrassing laughing, they all leaned in and Ginny grinned more than ever.

"So…" She said, her eyebrows raised, ducking her head in closer so Hermione could still hear as her head was still buried within Harry. "…was there tongue?"

The girls all screamed with laughter at this and the two boys groaned. Hermione instantly removed herself from behind Harry, her mouth open with indignation. She grabbed a nearby cushion and threw it at Ginny, where it hit her flat in the face, just what she deserved.


	6. Dont mess with me

**Hey everyone it's me again! I was bored, so here you go! And thank you to all my fantastic readers who have reviewed this story (and any others for that matter) I'm so grateful! **

* * *

**Don't mess with me**

Hermione awoke one morning to a truly brilliant day. The sun poured through the window of her dormitory, half blinding her as her eyes got used to the light. Upon hearing a small hoot, she glanced towards the open window and smiled as she spotted Tiran, his grey feathers glowing because of the sun. He flew gracefully onto her shoulder and she stroked his head for a moment before getting up and grabbing her wand from her bedside table. Twiddling it in her hand absentmindedly she opened her door and descended the staircase to the common room, humming happily as she went. Her hand felt around the table for her sunglasses as she ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times. Finding them underneath a pile of study papers she rested them behind her ears to hold her hair back. She had a feeling she would need them today. She flicked her wand and her pajamas vanished to leave only her Hogwarts uniform in its place. Quickly packing her bag full of school books and rolls of parchment left out and scattered messily on the table from the night before, she checked her watch before walking out the door of her common room. As the portrait hole swung back into place she noticed a figure standing near the marble staircase, leaning against the railing and inspecting his shoes.

"Harry?" Hermione said, walking towards him, slightly confused. He looked up at her and smiled, but it wasn't _his_ smile. Something was wrong, she could tell.

"Hey 'Mione" He said. His voice sounded different, but she couldn't seem to put her finger on it. She looked at him closely, trying to understand.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at breakfast?" She asked him. He looked down at her and stuffed his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "Wasn't hungry"

They began to walk down the marble staircase, but Hermione kept looking questioningly at him. Something wasn't right. She didn't know what it was, but it must be something bad for him to have to come to her, alone, and wait outside her door.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, looking into his face. He looked uncomfortable and desperate at the same time.

"I…I've been having those dreams again Hermione, about…S...Sirius…" He said, looking at her with a lost sort of glaze in his eyes. She sighed sympathetically for him. Harry had never quite got over the day when Sirius had died, trying to save them from the death eaters in the department of mysteries. She hadn't actually seen it of course, by that time she was lying unconscious in another room but Neville and Lupin had told basically everything that had happened, and Harry still seemed to feel it was his fault, as he had lured Sirius there. No matter what anyone said to him, he hadn't stopped blaming himself, and it still troubled him now, almost two years after Sirius' death. Hermione opened her mouth to comfort Harry, try and make him forget his nightmares, say anything that would make one of her best friends feel better. But before she could get a word out someone had tapped her on the shoulder. She reluctantly turned around, though not really concentrating. Her attention was still focused on Harry. It was only until she saw Liam's face grinning back at her that her focus slipped slightly towards him so she didn't seem completely rude.

"Hey Hermione!" He said cheerfully, giving her a small kiss in welcome and grinning.

It was soon common knowledge around the school that Hermione Granger and Liam Parker were an official item, as most things tended to travel very quickly around Hogwarts. Many people (mainly Lavender, Ginny and Parvati) were eager to know the details. Although Hermione admitted that she would have probably done the same, she couldn't believe just how nosy those three were. It was entertaining though, she had to admit. To see their eager faces after each time she came back from a date, or from a homework session of some kind, and their mouths open wide like they were some species of goldfish as they listened to her talk. But it was nice having such close friends to confide in. She, in some cases, actually enjoyed telling them about her relationship, however corny it might sound. It made her feel somewhat proud of her boyfriend. Letting it out made her feel good and she suspected that if she didn't have her friends to tell she would probably be yelling out the info to a random 1st year down a corridor one day. But whatever anyone said or told her, she was pretty happy with the way things were going. Liam was amazing and she felt she couldn't have asked for anything more. I mean sure, maybe he wasn't the most interesting person to talk to…and maybe he didn't have a great sense of humor…but hey, he was cute and sweet and a good kisser, so Hermione wasn't complaining. But she had to admit; sometimes it did feel like she was talking a brick wall. Still, as she said before, she _wasn't_ complaining. Nope, nuh-uh, she was completely happy…

"Umm…hi Liam" She said awkwardly, taking a small glance at Harry, who was looking down again, scuffing his shoes on the floor and not saying a word.

"Hey can I just talk to you for a bit? Umm…alone?" He said, also glancing over at Harry, but not with a worried look on his face, more of an evil glare.

Hermione bit her lip and twirled a small chunk of hair around her finger. "Well, I'm sort of busy at the moment Liam, can't it wait?"

"No!" He said, rather hastily, grabbing her arm and pulling her slightly. "I really need to speak to you, and it'll only take a second, please?"

Hermione grew flustered, and flicked her head between Harry and Liam, trying to decide which one to choose. Harry looked up at her with a face most unlike his own. It was pleading her, begging her. If he ever needed her it was now. "Well I'm kinda in the middle of something right now Liam, sorry, it'll have to wait until later"

Liam looked back at Harry again and she saw him look Harry sulkily up and down. "But it's really, _really_ important! Please Hermione?"

Hermione moaned and began to see if she could compromise. "Well-

"Great!" Liam cut over the top of her, as if she had already agreed to it. "We'll only be a moment!" He pulled her by the hand away from Harry, leaving him sitting on the bottom stair, staring after her like he was a sad little puppy. She looked apologetically at him and mimed the words 'I'm sorry' before she was pulled around a corner to face Liam.

"This better be important Liam" Hermione said, looking over her shoulder, trying to see Harry. "It is, it is" said Liam, looking excited. "McGonagall just said at breakfast that the ball is coming up, 6th and 7th years only!"

Hermione folded her arms and glared at him, unable to believe where he was getting at. "Yeah…" she said, her tone was colder than ice. "So what?"

"Well, you _are_ going with me right?" He said, grinning foolishly. "I mean, cause you're my girlfriend and all?" He looked at her expectantly but his expression changed to confused as Hermione simply stared at him, unimpressed and in disbelief that he could have done that. That he could have been so inconsiderate! When she spoke, her voice shook with indignation. "Do you mean to tell me…" She said, her eyes shooting into his. "That you pulled me away to ask me that?_ That_ was your REALLY IMPORTANT news?"

He looked at her, dumbfounded. "Well…yeah"

She opened her mouth silently and shook her head. "Unbelievable!" She said, turning swiftly on her heel and walking away. He called after her. "So…is that a yes?"

She stalked away in utter and complete fury, her fists clenched. How dare he, in the time where Harry had needed her most and he had pulled her away for that? Is he completely clueless or just plain thick? "Harry?" She called, walking back around the corner. "Harry I'm so s-

She stopped speaking and looked around. Harry had vanished from his spot on the stairs. Hermione called out his name but got no answer. He had left. She moaned and put her hands over her face. Could things get any worse? What a great start to the morning…

Still in a fury about Liam, and in guilt about Harry, she walked hopelessly into the Great hall, hoping that was where Harry had disappeared to. As she entered the hall she was surprised by the amount of noise that was being created that morning. As she looked around she noticed that most of the excited discussion was coming from 6th and 7th years and she guessed straight away what all the commotion was about. She sat down in between Lavender and Ron, where they had been saving her a seat. Parvati was sitting next to Lavender, chatting excitedly just like everyone else in the hall, and Ginny was nowhere to be seen. She turned to Ron who was in the middle of stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Hey Ron have you seen Harry?" She asked, trying to ignore his chewing habits. He took an enormous swallow and turned to her, shaking his head. "Nup, haven't seen him at all this morning, was gone when I woke up. Why?"

Hermione sank into her chair and sighed, waving a hand at Ron. "Doesn't matter"

Ron shrugged and went back to his bacon and Hermione turned to Lavender and Parvati who where talking to each other in almost hysterics. Hermione joined in their conversation, hoping they wouldn't…

"So have you heard about the ball Hermione?"

They would.

Hermione sighed and looked into the faces of her two highly excited best friends. "Yes…I have" she said, without enthusiasm. Lavender and Parvati looked a bit crestfallen. "You have?" Parvati said, looking disappointed. "From who?"

Hermione sighed yet again. "Liam…" The two girls grinned. "Oh well that's ok then, I take it he asked you to go with him?"

Hermione nodded and Lavender strummed her fingers on the table. "Well, 1 down, 3 to go then isn't it?"

When Hermione gave her a confused look she said "Well, it's Me, Parvati and Ginny to go, cause we haven't got partners yet. By the way, where is Ginny?"

Hermione shrugged and looked over at the Ravenclaw table and Liam caught her eye, grinning happily at her and winking, as if nothing was wrong. She scowled at him and turned away. He didn't even care…

Lavender and Parvati were now talking about who they might want to go to the ball with, in whispered giggles. Hermione tried to listen but found herself tuning out, thinking of other things.

She couldn't believe she had just done that to Harry. If she had known…

Her eyes glared at the milk jug as she thought of why Liam had pulled her away. Poor Harry. She glanced hopefully at the large doors, wishing Harry would come striding through and let her apologize. Although this was a rather feeble wish, she was brought back to her senses when she heard Parvati's voice in the distance.

"So what do you think Hermione?"

Hermione jolted back to her senses and noticed that they were both looking at her expectantly. "uuhh…yeah" she said, trying to act as if she was listening. They looked puzzled and Lavender said "Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione looked at them for a moment then stuttered a response. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, just tired that's all"

The bell rang at that moment, so all three girls picked up their school bags and headed out the door towards Potions, Ron racing to catch up.

They walked down towards the dungeons and saw Blaise and Malfoy traveling just before them. Parvati whispered to them, making sure Ron wouldn't hear. "I know they're in Slytherin and all but I still wouldn't mind going to the ball with one of _them_,cause you gotta admit, that Malfoy's a hot one!" They giggled and Hermione glanced at him thoughtfully. _They had a point…_

They settled themselves in the third row of the dungeon classroom, taking out their books and quills. Hermione looked around and saw Ron sitting in the back row with…Harry. Hermione tried to catch his eye, to make some sort of sign that she was sorry for what had happened, but his head stayed down, avoiding her.

"There will be no need for fiddling, class, you will shortly be moving to different seating"

A curt, irritated voice spoke as Professor Snape came striding through the door, his black robe billowing out behind him. He turned sharply in front of the class and stared around at them, his usual look of disgust placed on his face.

"I am _tired_ of having to teach incompetent students who when partnered with their friends transform into hopeless piles of mess who can't tell the difference between a sleeping potion and broomstick"

Hermione and Parvati exchanged exasperated looks at this last remark. No doubt he was about to say nothing good.

"So therefore" Snape continued, "For our double lesson today, _I_ will be choosing who you work with"

Echoes of groans and objection rang through the dungeon and Hermione slunk into her chair, moaning with everyone else. _This should be interesting…_

Just then, Snape had swiftly traveled over to Dean who had just dropped his head onto his desk in frustration. "Do you have a problem with that, Thomas?" He growled, slamming his fist onto the table, about a centimeter away from Dean's head. He jumped and looked up into the face of Snape, stuttering slightly. "N...no sir!" he said.

Snape scoffed at him and leaned in very close. "I didn't think so" he said, passing Dean by. Dean breathed out rather heavily once he had left the area.

He walked around the class, pairing people off. "Weasley, Goyle, over there in the back. Potter, with Parkinson, off you go, hurry up boy we haven't got all day! Patil and Blaise, and…Brown and Crabbe, up here at the front." "Now…

He looked around and glared at Hermione, his lips twisting into an evil smile. She looked reproachfully at him, wondering what he was up to. "Let's see how the know-it-all of the class can handle a challenge. Malfoy, over here. See if you can knock some sense into Granger"

Hermione's eyes closed for a moment, trying to wake herself up from this nightmare. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes again to see Malfoy picking up his books, plonking them onto the desk and sitting next to her. They chose to keep silent and sat uncomfortably away from each other as instructions scribbled themselves onto the blackboard. Looking up, both sets of eyes flew across it, reading the words on the poison potion of their choice they were supposed to be making

Hermione ruffled through the pages of her textbook and placed a clever and complicated potion page in front of them. Draco fumbled with his knife, hastily pulling it out of his bag and beginning to slice the old oak bark into finely cut slices. He kept well away from Hermione, who was now letting the juice of her boysenberries run into a small glass. They both tipped their ingredients into Hermione's bubbling cauldron. At once Hermione reached for the fish tails, her hand wandering absentmindedly to the front of the table, only to jump back at finding a hand was already there. Draco looked equally awkward as his hand jolted too. Hermione whispered something that sounded like "oh, i…sorry" while Draco mumbled something that might have been "oh, didn't mean to…yeah, me too"

They stopped and glanced over at each other, giving a weak smile in recognition that they had both apologized so quickly. Draco ended up taking the fish tail and once again they remained in awkward silence, placing various things in the cauldron, sometimes asking politely to pass the text book or stirring spoon. This continued all the way throughout the lesson, and Snape seemed slightly disappointed that Draco was not making more of an attempt to insult Hermione. Indeed, the pair found it highly interesting to look over their shoulder every so often and marvel that they were actually working very well together compared to all the other pairs.

Harry and Pansy were arguing at the top of their voice, yelling so they were red in the face at opposite ends of the table, while Goyle had Ron in a headlock, slamming his face on the desk. Parvati looked quite pleased at being placed with Blaise and Hermione could see her eyes flick cheekily towards him every so often. Lavender, however did not look happy at all, having just slapped Crabbe across the face for staring opening down her top. Draco smiled to himself, having just seen Crabbe's stupid face looking very shocked at he received the blow from Lavender. Snape was merely sitting behind his desk, smirking at the chaos that was going on without even getting out of his chair. It was only until Harry ended up tipping the entire contents of his cauldron onto Pansy's head, that Snape got up from his chair and began to settle the class. Pansy shrieked in terror and felt her face as great purple and blue boils began popping up all over her. Hermione grinned happily as a particularly big purple boil sprouted on the tip of Pansy's nose.

"Parkinson, stop blubbering, they're only spots!" Snape said, rolling his eyes. Potter! 30 points from Gryffindor for distorting Miss Parkinson's face" Harry grumbled and folded his arms as the whole attention of the class fell on the wailing Pansy. Draco's head turned and he looked at her in shock.

Raising his eyebrows, he said "Blimey, and I thought she could get no uglier. Well, you learn something new every day"

Hermione, who happened to have heard his remark, suddenly burst out into quiet giggles. She had, after all, found it extremely funny. Pansy looked up at Draco, looking puzzled, as she tried to hear what he said. Both he and Hermione turned away from her quickly before she noticed them and Hermione looked up at Draco, seeing his smirking face through her giggles.

"Malfoy! Granger! What are you doing over there!" Snape came striding over to them, glaring at the pair. They straightened their faces and looked up innocently. "We weren't doing anything sir" Draco said, looking up at Snape without shame as Hermione nodded, trying not to laugh. Snape looked at both of them for a few seconds before striding over to Pansy to re-correct her face.

As soon as he had left, both Hermione and Draco burst out laughing again, unable to keep it to themselves. When the bell rung they picked up their books and bags and headed for the door. Draco let Hermione pass him, and she could have sworn he had smiled at her before catching up with Blaise on the way out.

As she passed Pansy to walk with Harry and Ron, who still looked as though she had spots painted on her face, she murmured "Nice job Parkinson, you look good in blue"

Pansy whirled around and glared at Hermione, the rest of her Slytherin cronies circling around her, looking interested. "Shut up Granger"

"Or _What_?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows before turning to leave. Pansy whipped out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's back. "How _dare_ you" She hissed, as Hermione stopped, still with her back to Pansy. "I'll teach you! Incars-

Hermione spun around and yelled "Protago!" Pansy's spell bounced away from her and onto a nearby wall. She lifted her wand so it came just under Pansy's chin, threateningly. Pansy had stopped dead, her wand held loosely at her side, staring at Hermione angrily.

Hermione gave a short laugh. "C'mon Parkinson, can't risk it when I'm actually facing you? Or do I have to have my back to you? We both know I could reduce you to cinders without a struggle, back off while you still can"

If Hermione didn't know better, she could have sworn she caught Draco smirking at Pansy happily, but when she blinked, he was once again looking down at his shoes. Her attention immediately flicked back to Pansy when she had suddenly raised her own wand to point it at Hermione's face.

"Didn't think you'd like to risk getting in trouble Granger" She spat, still glaring. "Might spoil your spotless record. You wouldn't dare fight me, you stupid little mudblood!"

Rage filled Hermione's heart and she felt as if she was on fire. Lifting her wand yet higher, she prepared to yell a spell that would hit Pansy with such force that she wouldn't dare go near her again. But before she knew it she was being pulled back away from the Slytherins by two strong pairs of arms. Harry and Ron struggled with her as Draco pulled Pansy away from Hermione and took her wand away quickly.

After a few seconds of staring intently into Pansy's eyes and struggling with her two friends, she gave up the fight. Ron still kept a tight grip on her arm all the same. "I've changed, Parkinson. I'm not like before. And when you begin to realize that, I would have already dealt with you"

_"Is that a threat Granger?"_ Pansy shrieked furiously, trying to pull away from Draco.

Hermione looked at Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, who were staring at her in an amazed sort of way. Then Draco, who was fighting to keep Pansy under control, but looking as if he would rather hit her. For a split second, Draco looked up at Hermione and their eyes locked for a second, upon which she noticed just what a handsome face he really had. Finally, Hermione's eyes flicked back to land on the furious Pansy.

"What do you think?" She said. And without another insult, Hermione turned and led the way up the stairs, and out of the dungeon, smiling to herself about the look on Pansy's face, as if she had just had a large stick shoved up her right nostril.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Holy Merlin…never would I have…wow…Hermione…_wow_" Ron spluttered after her, his eyes wider than Hermione had ever seen them. "You…Hermione you- bloody hell"

Harry didn't say anything, but just wandered after them with his hands in his pockets. Hermione noticed this and turned around. "Harry I-

"Don't bother Hermione" He said, as he kept walking. She followed him insistently as Ron followed the pair of them, still muttering amazingly at Hermione.

"You had to go, its okay"

"No, Harry" Hermione said, pulling his arm. "It's not. I'm so sorry, if I'd have known, Harry. Liam, he…oh he was talking about something stupid…and I wanted to stay with you, I really did! Oh Harry, please know I would never want to hurt you intentionally. She took a big breath out and looked at him anxiously.

His eyes focused on her worried and petrified expression and his face softened. "He always was a git, that Liam"

Hermione hugged him and he returned the favor tightly, knowing she would never hurt him on purpose. This was Hermione, after all. No matter how much she had changed from the years before, deep inside, she would always be Hermione. And he loved her for it, as he always had, because she had been his best friend when no one else would, and nothing could make up for the times she had been there for him.

They broke apart and looked at Ron, whose head was flicking between them, having missed the point, like always. He shrugged and pushed in between them as they walked back along the corridor. "Ah good, one big happy family again. So, anyway…back to what I was saying. "My god, the look on Pansy's face. I just…Geez I _love_ you Hermione!"

The trio laughed and Ron embraced both of his best friends with an arm around each shoulder as they walked down the corridor and into the glorious sunlit courtyard.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco waved his hand in goodnight at the disappearing backs of his friends and headed out of the great hall and up the stairs, feeling content and happy after a good meal of his favorite pork chops. He glanced up towards the third flight and noticed the portrait to his common room swing shut with a small snap. Thinking it must obviously be Granger going to bed too, he waited outside the portrait hole so she would go to bed before him, therefore leaving him no opportunity to have to talk to her.

He looked up absentmindedly at the little girl on the picture facing him and she tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you coming in or not?" She said, annoyed. He stood there for a while but heard nothing, so decided to head up to bed. He walked past the huffing girl and into the common room. Jut as he was about to walk upstairs he heard quick footsteps and the sound of somebody looking for something.

Before Hermione could get a chance to know he was there, Draco shrunk back into the shadows and watched her as she finally picked up a small pouch from the back of the bookcase's top bench. His eyes narrowed at she walked quickly over to the fire and threw something into it. It was only a split second later that he noticed it was floo powder, as she stepped into the flames and murmured something, before disappearing from his sight.

He stepped out from the shadows and examined the fire. What was she doing, leaving Hogwarts at this time of night? His curiosity burned inside him but he shook his head and took a few steps away from the fire. Who cares what she's doing…she's only granger..

But he yearned to know what she was up to and his eyes longed to see the other side of that fire….

The flames were still green; if he hurried he could jump in after her…

Although his brain screamed in protest and a pansy-like voice in his head was saying "what the hell are you doing? You don't care about her remember? Forget everything!" he couldn't stop himself from running over to the fire, and jumping inside, just before the green flames trickled slowly back to fiery red.

_He was going follow her, no matter what anyone said…_

* * *

**You like? Well I do! Next chapter will be great, I already have it written and it's my favorite out of all 24 chapters so feel special! Well I've got to go have dinner now but ill see of you later and remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. The Suave Charm of a Malfoy

**Ok guys rev up and prepare for the best chapter of this entire story! Wow no i mean this chapter was the original one i wrote before any of the others and i really think i have outdone myself this time. It is VERY long, so be grateful! and this, i am happy to say, is where the cuteness and fluff between Hermione and Draco begins to flourish! hehe! im so excited! So basically this chapter can make or break 'opposite attraction' so please read and review because i have to be revved on by your reviews! **

**Enjoy! (i know i will!)**

* * *

**The suave charm of a Malfoy**

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed, clapping a hand to her mouth in horror. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing I was about to ask you" Draco said, raising his eyebrows and leaning against the wall.

Hermione looked outraged. "What…how…you…why…AHH!" She stuttered in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air and walking away from him. "Go back to Hogwarts Malfoy, and leave me alone"

"What the hell do you think you're playin' at Granger? Do you know how dangerous it is walking around strange places at night these days? There could be Death Eaters anywhere and-

"Are you saying you were actually worried about me Malfoy?" Hermione said quickly, turning around and staring accusingly at Draco. He suddenly looked horrified at realizing what he had said.

"Ahh…I mean I…I don't want to have to be held responsible if you get killed or…or something. Think about how that would make me look!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and stood with her hands on her hips. He avoided her gaze after that. Hermione looked closely at him for a moment, then groaned. "Fine…" she sighed, looked defeated. "Come if you must, but be quiet, and play along…"

Draco followed her insistently; very curious at what she was doing. He didn't even really pay attention to where he was as he stepped away from the fire he had come through. It was only after he tripped slightly on a large purple and gold rug that his eyes focused on the room around him. He was very surprised at what he saw. He was standing in an elegant, and very large bedroom. The king-size bed and numerous clothing drawers didn't even cover half of the carpet space. His attention then turned to Hermione, who was walking over to a white door built into one wall. As she opened it, Draco noticed a sparklingly white bathroom, although its bench top was rather deluged in makeup and hair products by the look of it. She grabbed a brush from within it and began to brush her hair. Draco stared at her, wondering why on earth she had left Hogwarts to _brush her hair. _

As she was fiddling with herself, he walked over to her drawers and had a look around. There were many perfume bottles and pieces of jewelry strewn across one table, but the things that interested him most were situated on a large bench that was fixed to the opposite wall. It was full of Trophies and ribbons of all sizes, some with golden plaques, others with writing of congratulation. He wondered what they were for, but before he could get the chance to read any of them, he felt a strong grip on his arm. He turned his head and saw Hermione pulling him along towards the door. He shook his arm out of her grip quickly and she turned around and put a finger to her lips before descending down a large flight of stairs. He closed the door quietly and saw a gold plaque stuck to the centre of the door. It read 'Hermione'. Around it were many pictures, mostly all Muggle because they weren't moving, but he noticed a few ones that seemed to be of the wizarding world. He noticed pictures of Hermione with Parvati and Lavender, some with Ginny, Potter and Weasley and one with someone he didn't seem to know very well. He had dark brown hair and a handsome face; he recognized him as a beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was spinning Hermione around and they were laughing. For some reason he found himself glaring at the picture, but he shook himself out of it eventually and turned back to face where Hermione was walking. He looked at her as they made their way down and noticed she had changed her outfit, probably while he was observing what had obviously been her bedroom. She was now wearing a deep red hooded cloak that covered her whole body apart from her head, so he couldn't see what she had on underneath. A fluffy white material outlined the hood and he wondered why she had dressed so warmly. It wasn't_ that_ cold…

As they walked through a door Malfoy was again surprised at what lay before him. A dazzlingly white marble hallway stood in front of him and he gazed at it in wonder.

_I didn't know Granger was this loaded…geez, this is sweet…_

But before Malfoy could comment on this subject, he suddenly yelped in pain as he felt something sharp dig into his leg. Looked down furiously, he saw a large ginger cat, hissing and spitting loudly as its claws dug deeper into him. He shook his leg forcefully, trying to release himself from the animal as it was causing his eyes to water with the pain of nails piecing his skin.

"Get this bloody thing off me!" he said gruffly, now stamping his foot on the ground, hoping it would fall off.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped quickly, calling to the cat soon after. As soon as she had spoken, the cat finally detached himself from Malfoy's leg and scurried into Hermione's open arms. She hugged him tightly and buried her head into his fur, smiling fondly.

Malfoy mouthed at her wordlessly, at a loss to see why she was hugging that…thing. As he put weight on his leg he winced and stopped. His leg still hurt, and when he pulled up his jeans he saw three large puncture marks, embedded deep into his leg. The wounds stung when they reached the air and he drew in breath, looking up angrily and the creature that was now spitting at him from Hermione's clutches. She turned to look at Malfoy and whispered something to the cat warningly before dropping it lightly onto the floor. It prowled away into the darkness of the house, once looking over its shoulder to place its yellow eyes on Malfoy evilly, then disappearing through a door. Hermione meanwhile pulled out her wand and started towards Malfoy. He backed away, slightly wary but she flicked her wand and a wooden chair came whizzing out behind him, knocking his knees out from underneath him and causing him to collapse onto it. Hermione then walked towards him and kneeled down, rolling up the leg of his jeans that were now tattered slightly from where the cat had pounced. He tried to get away but found he couldn't move from where he had been placed on the chair. Try as he might, it was like there was an invisible barrier, stopping him from moving. All he could do was watch as Hermione's wand touched his leg briefly, her mouth moving soundlessly. Suddenly there was a flash of white light, and he felt a brief stab of pain before…

It stopped. The pain was completely gone. He looked down at his leg to inspect it but…there was nothing to see. No more blood, no wounds, no nothing. His leg looked as though it had never been touched. He looked up at Hermione who had stood up and turned her back on him, and he frowned thoughtfully at her, wondering why she cared to help him. She never had before…

He got up from the chair and it whizzed back into its original place in the shadows. As he followed Hermione to what looked like the front door, she stopped and turned around to face him once more.

"Hmm…" She said, circling him thoughtfully, looking him up and down. He felt a bit uncomfortable under her gaze but she soon smiled in an accomplished way and flicked her wand towards him once more.

He felt like a small, cool breeze was running up his spine and he was circled in a blue light before the sensation stopped, and he looked down. His jeans and green T-shirt had vanished, only to be replaced by a smart pair of shiny black shoes, dark black jeans and a black shirt with tiny white vertical stripes. He frowned and looked back up at Hermione but she shook her head to stop his questioning and flicked her wand again. A dark green cloak appeared at his shoulders and tied up around his neck. Hermione turned, without another word and lifted her hood so it covered her head, as she opened the front door and headed outside.

Malfoy found that his hood had already magically covered him so he quickly followed her outside and closed the door carefully behind him. As he turned around, he shuddered with cold. The entire ground, trees and houses around him was covered in snow. A cold breeze touched his face and he pulled his cloak more tightly around him as he hurried to catch up with Hermione. She was slightly ahead of him, so he quickly caught up to her side. As they walked, he looked swiftly back at the house they had just left, and gaped at it. It was humongous, and looked very expensive, almost a nice as his own. He wondered why she had never mentioned this, in all of the times where he had told her, Potter and Weasley just how much better off he was. Come to think of it, he had never really paid much attention at _all_ to what Granger was like, well, he never really cared. But somehow it was like his brain had suddenly turned on after 6 years of knowing her, despising her, and it was trying to change his opinion. Why was it that he now looked at her differently than before, why was it that his mind raced every time she spoke to him, and his stomach lurched whenever she walked past. He hated her, and always had, just like he had always hated Potter and Weasley from the start. Potter, with his stupid scar, and Weasley, well…everyone just knew why. Weasley was such an idiot. He had no brain, no courage and was about as smooth with the ladies as he was a good keeper for the Quidditch team…

Even so, he wished his father hadn't pushed him into this in the first place. He doubted very much that he would be enemies with Potter, or anyone else for that matter if he hadn't been under the influence of his father. As he had grown older, he had started to rebel his father's commands, and ignore his ways of living. To him, there was no point fighting with people if you didn't have a reason. It was a waste of breath, and energy. But as his stupid father had become a death eater years before he was born, he didn't see how he could choose a different path. That was, until now.

It was unusual, well no, unheard of that Malfoy had ever thanked Potter for anything, but under these circumstances he felt he owed something of a thankyou towards him for placing his father in jail. Ever since then he has been able to do whatever he liked, whenever he liked, without having to ask permission first. In short, his feelings for his father were nothing short of hatred now days, and he liked it that way.

They walked in complete silence down the street, passing small shops and cottages as they went. Most of them were old and run down, which created a sort of depression in the air. Draco was burning to ask Hermione just exactly why he had to wear these clothes (however sexy they might be, she had good taste); what they were doing here, and where _was_ here. But just as he opened his mouth to speak to her, they turned a corner and she pushed him through a large pair of double doors, built into the wall in front of them. He walked in and she slipped into the room behind him, closing the door before the wind could seep in. He straightened up and looked around. He was situated in a large, rich looking entrance hall which had a large banner tied between two pillar that stood in front of another large door. It read _'Ben's Café proudly presents; the annual Fundraising Dance, 8 years in the running with our main performers, Hermione Granger and Jason Caper; 5 times Junior England dance champions. _

Draco stared at this entrance room for a moment but was soon distracted as Hermione led him over to a counter where a young, pretty looking receptionist was waiting. The first thing he noticed, naturally it seemed was the Receptionist's chest. But no longer had Hermione made enquiries and Draco gave the girl a sexy wink, he found he was being hit over the back of the head by a forceful hand. He yelled out a large objection and noticed Hermione was looking at him fiercely with her hand raised.

"Excuse my male _friend_ here; he doesn't yet know his place!" She said angrily, her voice now slightly raised. The receptionist smirked at him and turned back to Hermione.

"They're in there waiting for you" She said, smiling. "But…there might be a bit of a problem…"

Hermione frowned slightly and grabbed Malfoy's arm again. She pulled him towards her as they walked towards the door. "Don't you ever do that again…uuhh you are such a…a guy!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, good observation, I would have never thought of that"

She glared at him and pushed the door open. As soon as they got inside she let go of his arm and straightened up, smiling. He looked around in wonder as Hermione gave him a slight push in the direction to his right. They were in a humongous room filled with people. Hermione was leading him towards a section away from a large dance floor in the middle of the room, and into an enclosed bar. A few people were mingling around here, and some yelled out to Hermione in welcome. She seemed to be well known around here, and he wondered fleetingly what Hermione planned to do with him. But before he could ask, Hermione had settled herself on a bar stool in front of the counter and pulled out a chair for Draco to sit down next to her. He thought this was an unusually nice thought, coming from her, and took the seat without a word of contradiction. He watched as people came over to talk to Hermione, whether it was a simple 'hi' or a whispered conversation, it was as if everyone in the entire room knew who she was.

Hermione smiled around at everybody but didn't get very far in the line of conversation because a plump, middle-aged man had just walked over to her from the other side of the bar, smiling toothily in welcome. "Ah, Hermione, good to see you again" he said gruffly. "School going alright then?"

"As good as it's gonna get I suppose Ben" She said, swinging slightly on the chair. "How's business been?"

"Actually" Ben said, smiling. "It's been pretty good, that ad we put on the TV really did the trick. I reckon we're gonna be alright from now on where the Café's concerned, thanks to you"

"Anything I can do to help" Hermione said happily.

"And who is this then?" Ben asked, motioning towards Malfoy.

Malfoy looked surprised to be included in the conversation but Hermione spoke for him. "Oh this is Ma-I mean…Draco, this is Draco, he's a friend from school"

Ben raised his eyebrows at him. "_Friend_, eh? You sure you're not-

"Ah…Ben, shut _up!_ So, you gonna give us our drinks or what?"

Ben smirked at her and turned to Malfoy. "You want anything?"

Malfoy looked interestedly at him for a moment then shrugged. "Why not, can I get a butterbe-

-Ah he'll have just a regular coke, Ben, actually, make that a double, I'll have that too" Hermione interrupted. Ben smiled and went to reach for glasses as Hermione gave Malfoy a 'be-careful-what-you-say' look. Malfoy looked slightly confused but he took the glass Ben handed him and took a sip. He had never tasted this…coke before, but much to his surprise he quite liked it. So he sat there, drinking his coke as he listened in to Hermione's conversation.

"So, when were you planning on starting Ben?" She asked, also taking a sip of her own drink.

"Very soon" Ben said, his smile fading slightly. "But…uhh…there's been some…complications 'Mione"

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, her head leaning in close to his.

"Well…" Ben looked very hesitant but before he could speak they heard a voice behind them.

"Yeah…complications…I am soo sorry Hermione…"

She turned and gasped. As she saw Jase behind her, she noticed he was being held up by two long crutches and his leg was bandaged up tightly with thin, white strips up to the knee. Her hand reached her mouth and her eyes looked him up and down in disbelief. "Oh Jase-

"I know, I know…" He said, looking apologetically at her. "But I gotta keep the weight off it for another 4 weeks…sorry 'Mione"

"Oh…" She took a few moments to catch her breath. "That's okay but…are you alright?"

"Fine, fine" He said, letting go of one crutch to raise a hand defensively. "I was…ridin' my skateboard across the road and a car came round the bend and I guess it didn't see me so…" He motioned weakly to his leg.

Hermione rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment.

_What were they going to do?_

How could they raise money for this event if the two main dancers weren't, well, dancing! She couldn't believe her hard luck. And it had been such a good turn out this year too…

But before she had time to think about, Steph came rushing over to her from the other side of the room. They hugged briefly then Steph whispered hurriedly to her.

"You ready? They're gonna start now" She said, looking at Jase sympathetically. Hermione wildly shook her head. "No way! Hello? I don't have a partner!"

But Steph had already rushed back through the crowd and didn't hear Hermione calling her. "'Mione, c'mon!" Ben said, pushing her towards the dance floor. "We have to get started"

"Oh…but…I….can't…I" She stuttered, looking around helplessly, trying to find someone, anyone to be her partner. Then her eyes lay to rest on…Malfoy.

He sat there, looking with interest at Hermione struggling with Ben. _Looks like this will be more interesting than I thought…_

But then her eyes reached him and she grinned, rather evilly. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand. He looked incredulously at her but she pulled him out of his chair and edged him towards the dance floor. He let her push him but his head turned back and spoke in a bewildered voice. "_What _am I doing?"

Hermione kept pushing him and spoke in return but didn't answer his question.

"You know how to dance don't you?"

"I've had a few lessons…what-no! You're not seriously thinking that I would-

"Oh no, you don't really have a choice do you?" Hermione said cheerfully. "Now, just follow my lead, you'll be fine"

Draco looked at her helplessly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him around to face the watching crowd. He looked around hopefully, as if trying to find an escape route. No way could he actually dance in front of these people. I mean, sure, his mother had always gotten him to learn this sort of stuff, as it fit into the criteria of

'a real gentlemen' but to dance in front of about 300 people, with Hermione Granger?

This was getting way too weird, way too fast but she had already pushed him right into the centre of the floor and stopped in front of the stage, facing the eagerly awaiting crowd. "Don't worry" Hermione said. "Everyone else will come to dance with us in a minute"

Draco was starting to think that a minute would seem to be a very long time but two people had just rushed over to them and removed their cloaks. He felt unprotected and very isolated when his cloak was slipped off but he suddenly stared at Hermione and felt a tingle rise up his spine. She was wearing a golden, halter neck top that cut off diagonally across so half of her stomach was showing and a slick black mini skirt that ended in different length pieces so it gave it a jagged look. Draco swallowed and closed his eyes briefly, trying not to think about just how sexy she looked in that outfit. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her this way but damn, she was hot and hey, he was only human. As she turned to him and placed her hand on his shoulder he suppressed a shiver at her touch. He reluctantly put his hand behind her back and as the music was turned on she whispered quickly to him.

"First thing's Rumba, to get into the swing of things, all of the formal stuff comes first, but later on we'll start the hip hop funk stuff when it gets later, ok?"

"Ok" Draco said feebly. But much, much too soon as far as he was concerned, Hermione began to move and all he could so was follow her. His brain seemed to be in overdrive and he couldn't work out why he was suddenly so nervous around her. This was not like him. He searched his mind, trying to find the real Malfoy inside him, the gorgeous, sly, sexy-slytherin he had always been. But the fact that he was dancing in very close proximity to the one girl in the school who didn't fancy him, he found it overwhelmingly sexy that she had such class. She was a challenge to him, someone that he would have to work for if he wanted to get something in return. He was always used to getting what he wanted, and always did in the end, so why in the world would he choose the one girl who didn't like him. Because she was a mystery. He had no idea what was going on in that head of hers. She was spontaneous, mysterious and you couldn't have a way of knowing what she was going to do next. And he liked it. _Really _liked it. So as they danced to the fast music he found his confidence coming back to him as he realised just what it was that he wanted. A sly grin flashed across his face and he decided to turn the tables around to see how she reacted.

He raised his hand and she spun in several circles around him before he caught her and let her dip across his arm. She looked up at him at this point, looking surprised at how he had suddenly shown his hidden skill. He noticed her face and grinned again, thinking of what to do next. As she came back up from the dip he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in close. He saw her draw in breath as she looked up into his face, which by this time was only centimeters away.

She swallowed and blinked her eyes away from him. Something was welling up inside her and her mouth seemed unusually dry. Being so close to him was oddly nerve-racking and she couldn't work out why. Her mind was telling her over and over again who this was but she couldn't stop her body. For some reason her heart was telling her to continue despite her brain and her body felt strangely safe when it came into close proximity to his. Although something was pulling her down from making this decision, in a rather brutal fashion, and it revolved around one word. _Liam_

Hermione had been with Liam for 2 months now and the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him. Considering who she was temporarily 'swapping' him with, and the fact that she was cruel enough to even consider swapping him was making her cringe.

Liam was nice and kind-hearted…well…sort of, and would never do anything close to what she was thinking of. It just wasn't _nice._ But on the other hand, it was _her_ life, and she could choose what she wanted to do with it couldn't she? Besides, how would he ever find out? Malfoy was certainly not going to go and blab to anyone, and, even more so, Hermione was dying to see just how far Malfoy was willing to go, she wanted to have the pleasure of seeing him _suffer._ Hermione weighed her chances for a moment then made a decision. She would play along…for now. What harm could it do anyway?

Hermione flicked her eyes up to look at Draco who had recently grasped her by the waist and flashed him an evil grin. _Fine, two can play at that game…_

They began to start a simple starting step again but this time Hermione ran her hand up his chest and laid it to rest at the back of his neck, giving him a mysterious wink before throwing her head back to the beat of the music. Draco gulped as her felt her fingers around his neck and wondered fleetingly what she was up to. Remembering his plan, he prayed to god she wouldn't hit him too hard as right now he was finding it hard enough to control his actions towards her. Her, in this outfit, and with that cunning grin on her face made him sick with longing. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but there was no way he could stop now. He would have never thought this possible of her but the way she was acting around him made her so overwhelmingly sexy that he felt he was completely out of control. He completely forgot she was already taken, completely dismissed the fact that she had a boyfriend and friends that would kill him if they found out. All he thought about at that moment was how sexy she looked and what he could do to get her attention.

Hermione raised her other hand to wrap around his neck, preparing for the next move and they began to talk briefly between dance sections as people began to pile onto the floor. Malfoy put on his suave charm and grinned evilly at her, his eyes alight.

"So, how long have you been doin' this?" He said, lifting his arm up as she ducked underneath him to perform the next step. She looked at him briefly over her shoulder and as she turned she spoke in a calm, cool voice, much unlike the sound he usually heard when she talked to him. "Be about…awww…11 years now"

He whistled in an impressed manner and she smiled. His confidence was given a sudden boost as he received her gratified smile. He grinned and said "Geez, don't you get tired of it?"

Hermione laughed and looked at him in surprise. "Does a bird get tired of flying?"

Malfoy smirked at her remark and shrugged. "Okay, so you got me there. But why couldn't you just whip out ya wand and fix up that dude's leg like you did with me?"

"Um…one simple reason, he's a Muggle! Surely you weren't expecting me to just cast a charm straight in front of him were you?" Hermione said incredulously, as if he was stupid.

"So they don't know…huh?" He said. His voice spoke more softly than before, and drew to almost a whisper as he saw her face fall. She looked down, not smiling. It was as if the lights in her eyes had just been turned off and he could tell he had hit a weak spot.

"Nah…nah they don't…" She mumbled, biting her lip. The song ended and she pulled away from him looking uncomfortable and pulling a strand of hair away from her face. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked next to her as she moved off the dance floor. People clapped as they left, laughing and joking with each other before getting in groups again as music started to blare through the speakers on either side of the stage.

He watched as she walked behind the stage and out of sight. Thinking about whether he should follow her or leave her alone, he realised fleetly that he was feeling _sorry_ for Hermione. Confused at this new and somewhat obscene emotion he looked around at the spacious room and sighed, looking down at his shoes.

Hermione clasped her hands behind her back and stepped out onto a small balcony with tall stone pillars. Her eyes closed slowly as she let the sweetening air wash over her like a bucket of cool water. She looked up at the stars and sighed softly, sitting down on the edge of the stone railing, her fingers caressing the rough stone texture underneath her. Before she could do much thinking she heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head to see Malfoy walking slowly towards her, his hands in his pockets and his head down. As he came closer he looked up at her and their eyes met at the exact same time. She had never really noticed just how beautiful his eyes were. Their soft, grey texture swirled gently like storm clouds as he blinked and she found them oddly enchanting and mysterious.

He reached her and sat down on the railing next to her, not taking her eyes off her, as if he was searching her for something. She knew his eyes were upon her and looked away from him, wishing he wouldn't stare at her like that. It made her feel very isolated and self-conscious.

"Must be hard…" He said, seeing her flinch as she heard his voice, as if he was about to attack her. He tried to talk as softly as he could, feeling as if now was not the time to remember that they just happened to be worst enemies.

Hermione looked over at the room they had just left and her eyes lingered over Ben, Steph and Jase, who were all sitting at the bar, smiling and having fun. Her eyes became glassy and she looked back at Malfoy, who was watching her closely. She sighed deeply and looked out at the stars.

"They're my best friends, my family…" She began, looking back once again to focus on Malfoy. They would do anything for me…and they know me better than I know myself….but…"

She took out her wand and held it loosely in her hand, examining it without enthusiasm. "If they knew…what I was…it wouldn't be the same anymore…there'd be a gap between us…and I can't risk our friendship like that…"

She threw her wand onto the ground and it clattered to a halt about a meter away and pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling overwhelmed. "But it's so…_hard_…not to tell them…it's the only thing they don't know about me…and I feel like I'm…betraying them…"

Her voice trailed off and she fell into silence, looking down at her shoes. She didn't feel like dancing anymore, didn't feel like doing anything anymore. All she wanted to do was sit and not think about anything. It was better that way. But suddenly she heard moving footsteps and she looked up. Malfoy had got up and picked up her wand, and was now holding it out to her, with an expression on his face that she had never seen there before. She took the wand from him without a word and looked at him closely, paying more attention than she ever had before.

"You know," He began, sitting back down next to her. "If they really are as close to you as you say they are, they won't care"

He looked down for a moment before speaking again. "I mean…I wouldn't, if it were me. Cause, lets face it, your smart and funny and pretty so who wouldn't like you, no matter what you really are inside."

Hermione suddenly looked back up at him, taken aback by his remark. _Did he really just say that? _

Her eyes lingered over him for a moment before she looked away again, smiling slightly. _Who knew Malfoy could be such a charmer?_ The awkwardness between them deceased immediately and Hermione didn't seem to feel uncomfortable or insecure around him anymore. She stopped avoiding his gaze and flashed him her best smile, almost glad to be in his company. She had never opened her heart like that to anyone before, and here she was spilling out her entire content to the last person on the list. But for some reason, she didn't care. He didn't seem to be the Draco Malfoy she had always known anymore, it was like time had stopped dead and they were meeting for the very first time. And she was liking his first impression.

He got up, feeling very good about how he was handling this and winked at her, his grin back in place. His confidence had shot right backup again as she flashed him a gorgeous smile.

He lifted his head high as if he was the perfect English gentlemen and placed a cunning look on his face. Standing in front of her, he took her hand and bowed low.

"May I have the pleasure of a dance with this beautiful lady I see before me?"

Hermione giggled and put a hand to her heart dramatically, as if he had swept her off her feet. "Why sir, I am honored! Nothing would give me greater happiness"

Draco grinned wider and pulled her to her feet. They didn't take their eyes off each other as he lead her away from the balcony and backed himself into the glittering ballroom, still leading her by the hand and almost enchanted by her glistening smile.

As they merged into the crowd he pulled her towards him and she spun around gracefully, her skirt flowing out behind her like she had been temporarily windswept. Her hand reached his shoulder and he held her instinctively behind her back, but this time when they reached the dance floor he was no longer nervous. He had completely forgotten that there was anyone else on the floor, that they had company at all. All he saw or heard was Hermione's shining face and the slow, peaceful music. Their eyes were locked on each other, bright and shimmering in the light, as they moved together perfectly, as if it was always meant to happen.

* * *

The speakers shook slightly as the beat of the song positively blared through them. The coloured lights were lowered over the otherwise pitch black room as people danced and jumped wildly, all dignity gone. Beams of lights flashed every which way, particularly over the center stage where a DJ was getting the crowd stirred up. Not that they needed it much. But, in the very middle of the somewhat unnaturally loud crowd, two people were so immersed in their dancing it was like no-one else existed.

Many rumors had been spread around that night about the pair. First of all, about the boy that had never been seen before. No-one seemed to know who he was, which was unusual to start with, as everybody 'round here knew everybody else. It was like he had suddenly turned up out of nowhere, although sources had led them to say he had come from the same boarding school as she had. There were also rumors about the two and their _relationship_ with each other. Although this stirred up many smirking faces, as she was well known amongst everyone, it also brought up many jealous remarks. Everyone knew how sought after she was getting to be these days, and it was no mystery to anyone why. There was not one boy in the area who now wouldn't like a piece of what she had to offer. Although she was the main talk-about of the town, most couldn't help but feel the boy she had come with matched her own league. There was lot of talking going around that night, mainly from females, who were quite jealous of the young girl. It would have been hard to find a gentleman quite as attractive and charming as the one she had picked up. Many were expressing their disappointment that they weren't merely friends, so others had a chance, both male and female, to experience what it was like to be with one of_ those_ two fine teenagers.

But as the walls shook with the incoherent sounds that were pounding through the large room, the two teens didn't seem to care what other people thought. They were too busy immersed in each other that they could hardly hear anything else but the music.

Hermione didn't think she had left his gaze since their little talk outside and she was completely surprised at how comfortable he made her feel. It was as if she didn't have to be anything she wasn't she could just be herself, and not have to put on an act to be noticed. As strange as it was, the fact that she was getting along with him as well as she would a best friend added to the bizarre mix like a fan to an open flame.

They hadn't left the dance floor for hours and because of reasons she couldn't explain she didn't want the night to end. And she was certainly having fun…a lot of fun…

Well, let's just say she was feeling a lot more…_confident_ now.

_Mmm yeah here we go girl_

_So sway those hips my way girl_

_Oooh ahh here we go_

_Cause were not gonna stop_

_Till we reach the top_

_So dance_

_Yeah just dance_

She lifted both hands up to rest on his neck and their hips swayed with each others in time to the music. Their heads were so close together she could see every swirl that was decorated within his grey eyes. She turned her back on him, unlocking eyes for a brief instant and he swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist, still swaying to the beat. She gently breathed in the scent of his expensive French cologne and marveled at how he could feel so good against her. She turned her head and her eyes once again regained his focus, but this time their lips very nearly brushed against each other because they were so close. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she flashed him a sly grin as he lifted her hand above her head as she spun around.

_Girl you really got me in a twist_

_Cause you're so intoxicating_

_I can't breathe, nah can't breathe_

_But it's so incredibly sexy_

_When you're actin' like this_

_So keep doin' that dance_

Draco longed to touch her beautiful lips, as they happened to be so close in range. He felt as if he would explode if he didn't do something soon but some tiny part in his brain was telling him no. Although she hadn't said it he knew she wasn't _that_ type of girl and for some reason he thought he could wait if he tried, and he _would_ wait, as long as it took for her to trust him like that. He seemed to know her already without her having to tell him. Her eyes told it all. It seemed incredible to him that they just happened to be in this situation. Damn, didn't they still hate each other? Weren't they still worst enemies? When the night was over, would they go back to the way things were before as if nothing had ever happened? He wasn't even sure why he was doing this, because he still hated her in a sense. He still hated her bossy personality and her know-it-all sense of humor. He still hated every remark she made and who she hung out with, that would never change. But, did he _really_ hate all those things? Or was his brain playing tricks on him? How could he hate her and still feel this gut...feeling?

_Rub me wrong-rub me wrong_

_I don't like a single thing about you_

_Then why can't I stop thinkin' about you_

_I don't like anything you say_

_But just one word puts me on my knees to pray_

_I can't beat this addiction_

_This opposite attraction_

_Maybe I'm tired of the status quo_

_But touch me again, then I'll know why…_

He swallowed hard as she turned back to face him again and grinned cheekily, almost evilly at him. _How he loved it when she did that._ She looked a bit like a demon, with her eyes alight and sparkling almost unnaturally in the darkness. He couldn't remember the last time he had fallen so hard and so painfully for a girl. He found it awfully hard to cope in a way.

_You rub me wrong, but do me right_

_You make a gentle man want to fight_

_You know all the moves to find my groove_

_You treat me rough, but you're oh so smooth_

_Tick me off, turn me on_

_Ruin my day, then stay all night_

_You rub me wrong, but you do me right_

Her eyes traveled over him for a moment and he could hear the music slowing down, the song was almost over. She took a step back from him, her hand still attached to his before spinning back in to land against his chest so their was no gap between them, and their eyes locked back on each other for the last time that night, as though reading secret messages that no-one else could understand. As the last word of the song trickled slowly out of the speakers, the two worst enemies merely stared at each other, at a complete loss for words…

_I can't beat this addiction_

_This opposite attraction_


	8. Are we enemies?

**You dont have to say a word. Nope. Not even one peep. Here are my dot points for you;**

**1. I know this is outragously late, that i am a horrible horrible writer for making you wait so long, so lease forgive me...lol**

**2. Yes i said i would update Hearts Intertwined, as it was my top priority, but i didn't feel like it. So THIS became my top priority. I already have chapter 9 completed as well, so if you want that, there will have to be some serious reviews. Mwahaha, yes i am evil.**

**3. Yes i know Hermione is slightly out of character. I didnt realise how much until i had already posted these chapters, do i am doing my best to put her back in character again. However, you DO have to remember that it is out of character for Hermione and Draco to fall in love anyway, so HA**

**4. The next chapter will be up as soon as i think i have enough reviews. Ive always said before, if you dont review, i dont update! hehehe**

**5. I love you all, so please dont be mad at me, here is your chapter xoxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are we enemies?**

Trees rustled outside the foggy window and ice covered the glass like small droplets of water. A small screech of a morning owl awoke the person lying roughly in his bed. His eyes peered open, the sudden light a bit dazzling. He groaned and looked at his alarm clock placed on the bedside table. Seeing the time he turned away, disgusted, and pulled his warm covers over his head. Surely it wouldn't matter that he slept in for a little longer….

"_Good morning everyone and hello again to another FAB-U-LOUS day! For those of you who are still lazing around in bed, time to wake up listen to the Wizarding Wireless! For now, let's get you awake with the latest song by "The weird sisters!"_

Draco's eyes flew open again as he looked at the now flashing alarm clock. Frowning at it, he tried to turn it off, but it was just out of reach. Feeling frustrated he tightened the covers around him and reached further towards his table…

"OW!"

A tangled mass of bed sheets fell to the floor as a body hit the ground with a thud. Disentangling himself from his covers, Draco stood up angrily and firmly pressed the 'off' button on the clock. The voices stopped to his relief and he shoved his blankets roughly back onto his bed.

Feeling as though he didn't really have any choice now, Draco picked up his wand and flicked it at his cupboard. A pair of jeans, a black singlet and his Hogwarts robes whizzed towards him. Draco grabbed at his garments unenthusiastically and gruffly put them on as quickly as he could before stuffing a few things into his bag, ruffling his hair so it lay somehow perfectly over his forehead, and heading out his bedroom door.

The squeaking of his trainers was the only thing he could hear as he descended the stairs so he assumed his roommate had already hurried off to an early reading session in the library before breakfast or something. Suddenly, a few images flashed in front of his mind from the night before and he stopped for a few seconds, his eyes wide. It _hadn't _just been a dream…

_Shit_

What the hell had he been doing?! He blinked in frustration, trying to shake the images of the past night from his mind. Draco could have kicked himself for being so stupid

Then, just as he was about to cross the tables in the common room, a small whizzing sound met his ears and a piece of parchment almost whacked him in the face. It hovered for a few seconds in front of his eyes, before replacing itself back upon the table. Feeling somewhat obliged, Draco picked it up instantly, and began to read it. By the time he had gotten past the title, he already knew who it was from. The perfectly slanted handwriting of Hermione Granger stared back at him as he looked down the page.

_Draco,_

_Please understand why I have to say this. We will always be enemies. _

_I can't do this. We can't erase our past. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Hermione_

It took him a few turns of reading the short letter to actually take in the words neatly scribbled down. It surprised him that he felt a small stab of disappointment after understanding what she had said. As if by instinct, a shadow of pride and dignity crept over and words flew through his head.

_The stupid mudblood thought last night meant something._

_How pathetic._

_As if someone like me could ever fall for her. _

_The only reason I came last night was...to see what she was up to._

_If I turn her in she'll be expelled for sure. No more little Granger to ruin my day._

Anger began to seep through his head and his fist clenched around the parchment tightly so that it crumpled and split. How dare she toy with his emotions like that! He was Draco Malfoy, Head Boy of Hogwarts and pureblood perfection of all Slytherins. He could have any girl he wanted in this entire school. What made her think that he would ever want anything to do with _her? _It wasn't as if he had actually meant what had happened last night. He was just pretending. Yeah, that was it… _just pretending_. It was pretend the way he had shivered when she had placed her hands on his shoulders, pretend the way he had comforted her on the balcony. It was also just pretend when he danced with her, _all_ night as if it was only them and no one else. Yep, that was it…all an act.

He grabbed his bag from the table and left the common room without another thought. If that was the way she wanted it, fine.

Nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Hermione rushed upstairs as quickly as she could after her breakfast. Unusual of her, she had completely forgotten all her textbooks and notes for Charms, her very first class of the day. She could have hit herself for being so stupid. She didn't like such…disorder. 

Harry panted, rolling his eyes, annoyed, as he jogged after his best friend.

'Mione..' He puffed. 'What…are we doing up here…we're going…to be late for class…'

Hermione growled at him. 'Don't you think I _know _that Harry?' Her voice was panicked and she mumbled angrily as she slipped past the portrait hole and into her common room. 'Can't believe I forgot my books. I am so stupid! I can't even remember where I put them!'

Harry hurried in after her and placed his hands on his knees, bent double as he tried to regain his breathing. That girl sure could run fast. 'Hermione what are we doi-

'I forgot my books for charms Harry ok! Shut your mouth and help me find them!' She moved around him, bustling around, trying to locate the missing books. He stared at her cautiously and said '…Err...'Mione, are you ok?'

She turned and hissed, 'HARRY, my books!!' Her eyes flashed and it seemed electricity was building up around her. Harry knew her well enough to know that now was the time to just shut up and do exactly as she said. He would have a better chance of living that way.

Harry shuffled away from the portrait hole and into the room a little more, hesitantly looking under desks and on the cushions of chairs. He almost jumped aside every time Hermione scuttled past him, making sure that he didn't get in her way. He walked over to the bookcase and saw numerous, large, colour-coded folders all in a neat row, each one labelled accordingly. Harry tilted his head to see the words spread across them and ran a hand along the many spines. As soon as he had found the label 'Charms' he drew it out from the bookcase and almost dropped it because of its weight. Having no idea how Hermione managed to carry three of these around wherever she went, he turned around and spoke. 'Um, Hermione is this-

She took the folder from his hands before he had even said another word and muttered an incoherent "thank you" as she continued to pick up parchment and quills from here and there. Harry noticed a few scrambled notes on the desk and he picked them up. No sooner had he done so were they snatched off him by her long fingers and shoved into the bag she had slung around her shoulder.

'Ok, I think I have everything.' She said, breathing a little easier. Just then, they heard a loud bell ring from outside the door and she whimpered a little.

'Oh, _no!!'_

She shoved Harry out of the door and took a last look around the room in case there was anything she had missed.

Hermione noticed a small crumpled piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up, thinking it was some charms notes she might have overlooked. As she unfolded it and smoothed it out, she saw her own handwriting splayed across it, addressed to Malfoy.

She sighed and looked at its crumpled and torn state before placing it on the table. This _couldn't_ be a good sign.

She heard Harry's voice ring from outside. 'C'mon Hermione we're already late!' She suddenly remembered her current situation and stammered 'Oh, yes, coming!' before sighing and rushing quickly out of the portrait hole, and following Harry down the staircase.

Harry looked at the flushed face of his best friend as they descended the stairs. Her hair whipped out behind her wildly and he noticed it seemed even bushier this morning than usual, as if Hermione had forgotten to brush it at all. Her eyes had replaced their usual bright, brisk cheerfulness with a gaze Harry only ever saw in there when something troublesome was occupying her mind. Hermione hadn't forgotten her books once, not ever, during their entire time at Hogwarts. Not even in their second year when Hermione had just recovered from her petrified state after being almost killed by a Basilisk.

'Are you_ sure_ you're all right Hermione?'

She flashed a look at him, and he couldn't work out if it was a look of irritation, or a look of how-does-he-know. Quickly looking away from him, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously and stammered 'of…of course I'm fine Harry. Why wouldn't I be?'

There was something in her voice that Harry didn't believe, and he stared at her intently all the way to Charms. They rushed in the door and Hermione answered a grovelling apology to a bewildered Professor Flitwick, sitting down at their usual table.

Harry watched as she almost slammed her books on the table, and noticed that Ron was staring at her in a worried way too. They exchanged meaningful glances just as Hermione swore under her breath after splattering her piece of parchment with ink. She scrunched the paper into a tiny ball and almost hit Ron as she threw it into the waste paper bin. He ducked just in time and turned to stare, almost fearfully, at the girl next to him. The last time she had been as irritated as this was when she had stormed off after slapping Draco Malfoy in the face.

* * *

Harry grew more and more curious about what was bugging Hermione as the day went on. She answered questions wrong all the way through Defence Against the Dark Arts, and accidentally transfigured a quill into a snake. It took 5 minutes for Professor McGonagall to calm down a group of girls who were standing on their table, shrieking and pointing at the cobra on the floor. 

Hermione had then said to Harry in reply to him asking why the hell she had gotten that simple spell wrong, 'But what was wrong with it Harry? It was a really nice cobra!'

He sighed and pushed her out of the room as the bell rang. 'Yeah it was Hermione, except for the fact that we were supposed to be changing the quills into _butterflies_.'

At lunch, Hermione didn't utter a word to anyone, and seemed to continuously stare at the jug in front of her with a sort of bewildered expression on her face. Not even loading her plate with food, she chewed thoughtfully on the end of her quill all the way through their break, and then only retired to their next class when Ginny had poked her several times.

By the time they got to Potions, she seemed to have regained herself somewhat, but not completely. Harry noticed that she once again had her brisk sparkle in her eyes and she answered every time he spoke to her. And although it seemed unlikely, he concluded that she must have just been having an off day.

They settled themselves into their Potions class and unpacked their books as other students bustled noisily around them. As Hermione unpacked her things, she felt a sudden jolt on her shoulder and turned to see Pansy pushing past her to get to another table.

She looked back at Hermione and smirked. 'Is there a problem Granger?'

Hermione was just about to yell something back when Harry stomped on her foot. 'Don't push it 'Mione' he mumbled in her ear. Hermione grumbled at Pansy under her breath as she unpacked the last of her parchment.

Before much longer, Snape strode into the classroom and a hush filled the room at once. He swept to the front of the class and looked around with the familiar snarl planted on his face. 'I don't believe that I permitted you to return to your _regular_ seating'

Everone stared at him reproachfully at this and a lot of mumbled insults permeated across the room. Snape's lip curled into a crude sneer and hey leant against his desk, his fingers strumming the tabletop tauntingly. 'Well, _MOVE._'

There was a great scraping of chairs and many pairs of feet grudgingly shuffled towards their irregular seats. Hermione exchanged looks of annoyance with Harry before he got up and moved to the back to sit with Pansy. Hermione glanced the other way as a certain blonde-haired boy moved past to sit down next to her. He dumped his scrambled mess of books and quills on the table in a heap, hitting Hermione's hand with the corner of a heavy book in the process. She yanked her hand away and rubbed her thumb over the red mark that was now clear just below her wrist, glaring at him reproachfully. He made no sign of apology and sat down quickly, his eyes not meeting hers. They once again sat away from each other uncomfortably, but now there was a new feeling of awkwardness between them.

Snape conjured the usual steps of the potion they were making up on the board and there was soon people moving about the classroom and taking ingredients from shelves. Hermione went to take the small knife to begin chopping her snakeskin, but Malfoy grabbed it roughly and she had to pull her hand away quickly to avoid being hit. She paused cautiously for a moment before reaching out again for the frog liver. Once again, Malfoy snatched it from the desk before she had even touched it.

She recoiled again and bit her lip. Should she say something? Would he even talk to her? Was it worth the risk? She opened her mouth and words spilled out like water from a glass.

'Look, Malfoy…about last night-'

Malfoy reached past her and grabbed another ingredient. She leaned as far back in her chair as she could; it was the only thing she could do to stop him from hitting her.

'Move it Granger. You're in the way'

She sighed and looked down at her shoes. 'Look I know you fee-'

'You have no idea how I feel' he spat back at her. 'Just hand me that vial and let me work in peace, so I can get away from you more quickly'

She frowned and was just about to reach out and snatch the knife away from him when her sleeve caught his vial of squid juice and it tipped all over the desk. She gasped silently and tried to clean up the mess but Malfoy had already hissed in annoyance and pulled out his wand to fix the liquid that was now leaving inky blotches on his parchment.

'Oh, I didn't mea-'

She had to stop because the look he gave her was one of pure loathing.

'Cant you do anything right, you stupid little _mudblood?_'

Hermione cringed and looked away from him, not wanting him to see the water swelling in her eyes. How could she have thought that anything would change between them after that night? Of course she hadn't wanted them to be anything more than enemies but surely he hadn't forgotten everything? What about those kind words he had told her on the balcony? Was it all an act?

'Granger.' A voice spoke over her thoughts and she looked up into the face of Professor Snape. He glared down at her with his usual scowl. 'The teachers were in need of your assistance last night regarding a few matters of the Christmas ball. They were unable to locate you, and you would not answer when they knocked at your common room door. Where _were_ you last night?'

Draco saw the fear in Hermione's eyes as she trembled under the look Snape gave her. He stopped his work and looked on at the conversation, with a strange feeling welling up inside him.

'I…um…well I…' Hermione stammered, staring into his cold black eyes, certain that she was going to get caught. 'You see I…'

'Yes?' Snape sneered, his fingers once again strumming on their table.

Draco clenched his fist underneath the table and gulped. How could he really be thinking of doing what half his mind was telling him to do? He looked over at the helpless Hermione again and grinded his teeth. She looked so utterly petrified. Once again a Pansy-like voice rang through his ears like a bell, screaming at him to stop being such a traitor. This was his chance to tell Snape where she had been! She could be stripped of the Head Girl badge, maybe even expelled!! Suddenly his mind swung the other way. There was no way he would. He had more sense than that.

_God help me_

_I'm going to say it._

'Miss Granger I asked you a simple question.' Snape said, a smirk playing about his face. 'Where were you last-'

'She was with me, Professor.' said a deep voice next to Hermione.

Hermione blinked suddenly, and turned, still trembling, to look at the boy sitting next to her. Surely she had been dreaming.

'_What?_' Snape said, obviously highly confused. 'She was with you, Malfoy?'

'Yes she was,' he replied, not looking at Hermione, but staring straight at Snape without so much as a flinch. 'We were doing some last minute research in the restricted section of the library. I needed some help with some homework and she offered help me. We returned late, sorry for any inconvenience.'

Snape stared suspiciously at him for a moment before looking back at Hermione. 'Hmm…Very well,' he said, coldly. 'I shall inform Professor McGonagall of your whereabouts last night.'

He swept away from their table just before the bell for the end of period rang out. Students once again bustled around them and Draco started packing up his things without a word. He stood up before Hermione had even realised what had happened. She stared at him silently as he pushed his chair in and slung his bag over him shoulder. He walked around the desk to catch up with his friends, but just as he was about to leave, Draco's eyes came to rest upon Hermione's for the first time that day.

She suppressed a shiver. Those eyes. Those grey cloudy eyes. Her mind spun with memories of the past night and it flashed back to where their lips had almost touched as they danced so freely together, for the first time in their lives.

She blinked again, but he, and his eyes had already left her, sitting in the middle of a deserted Potions classroom, completely lost for words.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! and again so sorry for the humongus delay, please please PLEASE review, i cant update if you dont!**

**xoxo Abs xoxo**


	9. Something Unexpected

**AN - told you i would update soon didnt i? hehe. Thanks for all the reviews i got for the last chapter, and please please keep them coming, i just dont feel like writing when i dont know if anyone liked my story or not. Chapter 10 is halfway done, ill post it when i get some good reviews i guess. Love you all, and i hope you enjoy this chapter. ****

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - Something Unexpected

_To my dear Draco,_

_I hope all is going well at school this year and you're getting good grades! Remember we must uphold the Malfoy name! How is your Head Boy role going? Do you enjoy it? Are they putting too much stress on you? I heard it is a lot of work, don't strain yourself!_

_I hope everyone's treating you right after your father was put into Azkaban; you just tell me if anyone is giving you trouble okay? And don't give me that look, I am your mother and I care about you!_

_I am fine, better than usual now that your father has stopped looking over my shoulder wherever I go. In fact I met quite a lovely couple at the county club about two months ago. They were simply darling to me and we got on so well, then I found out that they were Muggles! And to make it even more delightful they have a daughter at Hogwarts in the same year as you! They showed me a picture of her, she sounds quite fabulous and very attractive also! To think that ordinary Muggles could be so knowledgeable of the Wizarding world! Your father never told me Muggles could be such charming people. Their daughter's name is Hermione Granger. Do you know her? Well I'm sure if you don't you will get to know her soon! _

_Unfortunately I have to be the giver of bad news sweetheart. The girls at the country club have organised an official women-only Christmas cruise and as the secretary I simply must attend! But here is the bad part Draco dear, you are not able to attend as it is exclusive to women members only. I am so sorry we won't be together for Christmas! But I am sure I will see you before the next school term starts back again, so do not worry about that!_

_And seeing as this is Christmas and the time for family and friends, I have decided that you simply can't be alone for such a festive holiday! The mansion does get incredibly lonely for only one person, trust me, I know! So, in an extremely lovely act of kindness I might add, Mr and Mrs Granger have informed me that they would be delighted to accommodate you over Christmas at their household! Their house is just as substantial as ours you know, and from what I hear they come from a long line of very successful Muggles, and they have assured me that their daughter will keep you well occupied!_

_I am worried about you Draco. You have not been yourself since your father left but please listen to me. Lucius, however still family as he may be, taught you to forever follow in his footsteps. I could not live knowing my only son walked down the path he chose, I couldn't bear to lose you too. You do not deserve that life Draco; I have raised you for something better. Please listen to me and not your father; I have always wanted a happier life for you than what I had to go through. _

_I will see you after Christmas, have a lovely time at the Granger's, and make sure you are polite to them at all times! _

_With all my love, _

_Mother._

Stormy grey eyes stared down at the parchment, deciding to re-read the letter; sure he had misread it the first time.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you lovely? I know I didn't reply to your last letter as quickly as perhaps you would have liked, but the clinic really has been outrageously busy and I haven't had any spare time on my hands. How is your year as Head girl! We are so proud of you! Remember you completely deserved that position and now all your hard work and dedication to your school has paid off. Make sure you don't strain yourself Hermione dear, we all know how hard you work but that doesn't mean you ONLY work! Make sure Harry gets you out and about, take a break, get a boyfriend for Christ's sake! You deserve a bit of a rest! You will always do well in school no matter what you know that, and we will always be proud of you for whatever score you get. Sometimes your mother and I worry that you're not enjoying yourself as much as you could be at that school. You have so many friends and so little time left to have fun! Please, trust us and have a little time off before your exams ok? _

_We wish we could spend more time with you over the year, you're growing up so fast and we're afraid we will miss the precious time we have with you left! When you left us for the first time to go to Hogwarts we were so proud of you, and we still are, but you were so eager and naive back then. Every holiday we see you as a new person, a new woman. Soon you will leave us forever but we hope you will always come back to us, no matter how much of a successful witch you will turn out to be! _

_I also have to tell you of some exciting news. We know how lonely you sometimes get over the Christmas break, being an only child and without your friends, but we have fixed all that for you so you can be entertained all holidays! Around 2 months ago we met a truly delightful woman at the country club we often like to visit, and we became close family friends. She is simply a delightful person and wonderful company for my wife when I go on business trips for the clinic. Sadly we have not seen or heard of her husband so we assume he has passed. So unfortunate too, for her son. Yes, she does have a son! And what makes it even more extraordinary is that he goes to your school, in your very year! AND she says that he is Head boy too! His name is Draco Malfoy, do you know him well? I trust you know him somewhat because he is head boy. Well if you don't know him, now is the perfect chance! As I said, your mother and I have exciting news, and that is…that this son Draco Malfoy will be accompanying us for Christmas break! Isn't that exciting?!? A friend with you ALL Christmas! _

_His mother is going away on a cruise that she cannot get out of, and when she told us of this we were only to happy to take him in and make him a temporary member of the family over Christmas, as it would be simply horrible to be alone at such a festive time don't you think? _

_I don't think Draco knows of this plan yet so be sure to tell him! Although his mother may have owled him, I do not know. So it is up to you to tell him the good news! Make sure you get him a Christmas present before term ends too! Wouldn't want him feeling left out! _

_Make sure you get off the train together; we will wait for you outside at Kings Cross, unless you want to apparate home. Anyway see you soon, mum sends her love!_

_Dad_

Hermione stared at the letter clutched in her right hand. She grasped her bedstead and breathed in deeply. This could _not_ be happening. She read the letter again. The same, horrifying words stared back at her in inky black, unblinkingly taunting her.

Hermione moaned and fell back onto the bed with a small 'thud'. Surely her parents were joking. Did they really expect her to go through the ENTIRE Christmas break with _Draco Malfoy? _

Given the circumstances of a few weeks ago, Hermione was completely Uncomfortable with going anywhere near her roommate at the moment, let alone have to share her house with him. She began to panic with confused anger. She _had _to owl her parent right away as say that there must be a big mistake, because there was just no way in hell that she would agree to this.

She clenched the letter in her first, and, forgetting the late hour at which it was, marched over to her door and swung it open. She was going to walk straight up to Malfoy's door and knock until he opened, and then would he be in trouble. She would yell at him so loudly that even the very corners of the astronomy tower would hea-

She stopped, and looked up suddenly as she heard another door creaking open. Malfoy stepped out of the door opposite her, looking just as irritated, and also carrying a long piece of parchment. She stared for a second as he walked up to her and shoved the piece of paper in her face.

'Care to explain _this?!?'_ he hissed, brandishing a hand around and motioning for her to read it. She scanned a few words here and there and threw it back to him, her spirits dropping by the second. 'Look at _mine!!!' _and she too, brandished a piece of parchment in his face so that he grabbed it. She watched as his eyes grew narrower as they dropped lower down the letter quickly and he quickly handed it back to her.

'You have to send an owl to your mum saying you can't go' Hermione said, very fast. 'Say that we had a change of plans and are going to Mongolia or something. I am _not _spending my Christmas with _you!' _

'I've already tried but she said that she talked to your parents yesterday and I have no excuses! I'm not stupid Granger! Do you think I want to spend Christmas with _you_? Of _all_ people?!? Why don't _you _talk to _your _parents and tell them to back out!'

Hermione snarled at him and stamped her foot slightly. 'My parents aren't going to back out now!! We leave for break tomorrow! It's too late to tell them to change!'

'But you have to do SOMETHING!' Malfoy moaned, banging a hand on his door.

'I already told you, I CAN'T' Hermione said irritably. 'Why don't YOU'

'For the last time I can't!!' Malfoy yelled. 'Weren't you listening Granger??'

She slid down her door and landed with a thud on the ground beneath her, her head in her hands. Malfoy got down and laid his back against his door too, grimacing to nobody in particular, and scuffing the ground with his shoe. Hermione glared at him and mumbled; 'this is all your fault.'

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and spluttered indignantly. 'It so isn't!'

Hermione examined her fingers for a moment before mumbling again. 'So is'

Malfoy kicked her shoe with his foot, glaring back at her. 'Is _not'_

Hermione rolled her eyes at their childish game, and promptly poked her tongue out at him, before getting up and walking back into her room, shutting the door in his face.

Steam bustled from the large steam engine and controllers walked briskly up and down Hogsmeade station with their professional looking uniforms, calling for final entry to the train. Hermione hitched Tiran's cage up so it was more secure underneath her arm and stepped finally found a spare compartment at the end of the train. She followed Ginny into the carriage and sat down next to Ron. Harry, Neville, Lavender and Parvati entered and found seats around her.

She crossed her legs comfortably up on the seat and Ron yawned and stretched his arms behind his head to lean on. 'I am SO glad it's break' Ron exclaimed, scratching his head absentmindedly. 'No school, no nothing, _thank god'_

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out a book, propping it on one knee. 'It's not _nothing, _Ron' She stated reproachfully. 'We still have homework' –'_optional _work Hermione' – 'and our NEWTS are coming up very soon' – 'we have _two terms_ Hermione!' – 'and there is no reason to slack off Ronald!'

Ron chuckled at her and shook his head, turning his attention to the window. It was cloudy and gloomy, and grey black clouds parted the sun from their view. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the outside of the glass and its darkening sky. 'What nice weather!' she said sarcastically. 'I hope its not raining when we get to Kings Cross…'

It seemed she spoke too soon, as just at that moment large droplets of water began to cascade off the trains roof and patter on the window before being swept away by the wind. She threw her hands up, giving up.

As they rocked slightly every now and then as the train tuckered along, they entertained themselves by playing truth or dare, exploding snap or forcing Ron to eat a sickly green, every flavour bean. Hermione was just starting to feel cheerful and relaxed, when there was a lapse in conversation and Neville said 'No idea how you're going to survive the Christmas break with Malfoy, Hermione' He shook his head in disbelief and there was a chorus of murmurs in agreeance with Neville. 'It's _so _unfair' Ginny moaned sympathetically. 'I wish you could come to our house like Harry, but I suppose your parents wanted you to spend Christmas with them…'

Hermione looked out the window and sighed, and decided to show everyone she could be positive about the situation. 'Maybe he won't be that bad.' She said in a light-hearted voice. 'I mean, maybe he's only like that around his stupid Slytherin cronies. I bet he'll calm down once he's away from the school.'

Harry stared at her incredulously. 'Hermione,' He said, with an air of explaining something to someone who had never heard of it before. 'This is Malfoy we are talking about. Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin. Corny, fake, arrogant and irritating thinks-he's-God's-gift-to-earth ferret boy. Son of Lucius Malfoy, the Death eater, who is currently _in prison_. People like that _do not change_.'

Hermione gave him a scathing look. 'Harry, haven't I always told you not to judge a book by its cover? Malfoy might just be full of it at school, you never know.' But her brain was secretly telling her that no amount of searching through Malfoy's pages would find anything worth reading.

'_Hermione,_' Harry said, sighing. Malfoy has had 6 years to show us who he is. I think that is enough time to know that he is a Malfoy through and through. End of story.'

Hermione bit her lip and looked away from them altogether and out the stormy, rain covered window, deciding that the littler she talked about the subject, the easier it would be for everyone.

As the train slowed down and finally came to a stop at Kings Cross Station, there was a hurried rush to get off. Hermione shuffled out behind Harry, fighting against the great tide of students eager to get out, dragging her trunk without much success. When she finally reached a door that led out onto the station, she headed for it gratefully and tried to hang onto her trunk as it clunked and clanged heavily down the stairs. Tiran hooted at her in an irritated sort of way and she lifted him off her trunk so he was no longer rustling around in a disgruntled fashion.

She looked around her for a head of platinum blond hair poking out of the crowd. She saw nothing. Tutting to herself at his lack of arrival, she pushed her trunk, although moving at a very slow pace, towards the barrier dividing Platform 9 ¾ and Kings Cross station, all the while looking around her for a sight of Malfoy.

On her way she said a quick goodbye to Harry, Ron, and the others from her carriage on the train. Ginny gave her a swift hug before whispering 'good luck!', and hurrying off to a calling Mrs Weasley on the other side of the station.

Hermione was beginning to get really annoyed now. Why was he not here? She specifically told him to meet her on the Platform and they would go and catch a taxi together to meet her parents at home. Why was it so hard for him to understand!!

She gave up searching for him and decided that he must be waiting for her outside at Kings cross. She took one last look behind her before briskly walking through the barrier and out to Kings Cross.

No one second glanced at the girl that had just appeared out of a brick wall, holding an owl and a trunk she couldn't carry. Hermione looked around her wildly but Malfoy was no where to be seen, and she accidenlty let her trunk slip and hit her toes in the process of looking for him. Hissing with pain, she walked out of the station and met a huge gust of wind that threatened to blow Tiran's cage clean out of her hands. Steadying herself, she left the undercover of the entrance, only to meet large quantities of large, wet, rain. Cursing, she held a hand over her head in vain, and tried to run to the edge of the road as quickly as possible. Her trunk slowed the process considerably and by the time she reached the curb her hair was already dripping and she shivered under her thin blue top.

The rain was freezing as it hit her skin in great dollops and in order to warm herself up she clasped her arms around herself as she heard her teeth clattering. She blinked water off her eyelids and looked around, having dropped her trunk beside her. She knew she couldn't leave without taking Malfoy with her, but, outside in the pouring and freezing rain with nothing but a skirt and short sleeved top on to keep her warm, she was seriously considering leaving without him.

The rain seemed to only get heavier as she checked her watch, but she couldn't see the time through the rain. She was really, really cold now. She was now soaked to the bone and unable to feel her fingers, but through the rain she noticed a yellow taxi pulling up at the curb, stopping right in front of her. Frowning at this slightly unusual behaviour, she suddenly felt someone standing right beside her and she looked up to see Malfoy standing in the rain, looking just as sopping wet. He pulled out his wand discreetly and muttered a few words, and as he did, Hermione suddenly felt blissfully warm, like the sun had suddenly shone brightly on her body and a giant heat wave. She looked down, saw her clothes were no longer wet, and watched in astonishment as Malfoy opened the back door of the taxi and ushered her in, not looking at her, droplets falling off his hair and onto the ground continuously. He picked up what she had thought was her unmoveable trunk with ease and placed it in the boot of the car, before walking around the other side and sitting in the next seat.

Hermione stared in wonder at him, and mumbled the address to the driver who promptly drove off into the rain, windscreen wipers moving ferociously.

He didn't meet her eye, but stared promptly out the dark window to the busy streets around them. But she could see in the reflection of the glass, two pairs of strong grey eyes. Eyes that, many years ago had portrayed to her as cold and cruel, but now, revealed a hidden beauty she had never seen before.

* * *

**the plot thickens...mwahahaha...do you want more? then review!!**


	10. You don't know me

**A/N - Hey guys, next chapter and i hope you enjoy it. It ended up taking longer than i thought, with schoolwork taking up most of my time at the moment but i hope you enjoy it. BUT along to other business, i have been reading through the first couple of chapters and i've gotta say i was pretty ashamed with the stuff i read. I think (or rather hope) i've developed a lot as a writer throughout writing this story and now that i look back on some of my previous work i can't stand to let it just sit there like that. Now i don't want to go changing the entire setting and characters because that would mean you guys would have to go and read this all over again and that's a pain, so im just changing a few particular things that are really bugging me. The main thing is how _horribly _girly i made Hermione. It's much much too out of character for her and i can't stand it written like that, so i really have to change it. This includes things in the first chapter and second chapter making reference to how much she has 'changed' in looks and how she _suddenly _seems to be quite girly. There are only a couple sentences in each chapter about this, but im deleting them, or else altering them slightly to fit Hermione's character more. You'll hardly even notice them, but it might be a good idea to go and read over those little parts so you know what i've done. Also, and on a bigger note, i have half written a later chapter that is coming along really nicely, but depends on Hermione _not_ buying a dress with Ginny at Diagon alley in the second chapter, so either read through that chapter again or forget she ever bought one. **

**Anyway, i'll stop rambling on now and let you read, but one little thing before i go;**

**This chapter of Opposite Attraction is hereby dedicated to; **

**_wendy.darling_**

**as a (very) late birthday present to her for being such an amazing and fantastic person in my life, and i hope we can be friends for years to come. You have no idea how much i value you as a friend, for all our late...late late late night chats and taking over DD with our Dramione obsessions and fights with pokey sticks. For all your wonderous help with my failing graphics and being the only one to tell me when im getting too big for my boots. For all your :B and Oo when you're being a dork and enough sense to admit when you ARE being a dork, and for all your fweeee's and glomps like whoa's when im feeling like crap. You always light up my day and understand me when no one else does, know i'll always love you. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – You don't know me**

Hermione stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver before heaving her trunk out of the boot and onto the sandstone driveway that led to her house. Staring up at it she smiled contentedly and walked up the drive with her trunk, admiring her mothers rose garden in full bloom. She reached the door and pulled it open with one hand.

A familiar woody scent filled her with memories and a calming sensation as she looked around the hall. 'Hello? Mum, Dad, I'm home!'

She heard what sounded like breaking china and a shrill shriek before she was smothered in a vicious hug that nearly knocked her off her feet. Feeling slightly dizzy, she patted her mother's back awkwardly.

'Oh my darling Hermione, my dear how are you! I've missed you SO awfully much precious, how could I have let you stay away from me for so long?!-

Draco smirked at the pair as Hermione tried to pry the lady off her. The woman was spluttering and muttering in a frantic rush so no one could understand a word she said. _Like mother like daughter_

'Hi mum' Hermione sighed, smiling and edging away from her clawing hands. 'um, yes mum hi….MUM!'

Mrs Granger stopped and rolled her eyes, stepping away from her daughter. Draco noticed that she had the typical bushy brown hair and petite figure as her daughter, but her eyes were dark blue, and her skin was much paler compared to Hermione's olive complexion. 'I'm sorry dear, embarrassing you like this in front of a friend.' She then looked around. 'Oh, that reminds me! Where is this young man?'

Hermione turned around awkwardly and motioned towards Malfoy. 'Um, mum this is-

But he had already stepped forward at her mention of him and inclined his head graciously. 'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs Granger.

She raised her eyebrows, apparently impressed at his greeting. 'The pleasure is all mine Draco, please come in and leave your things here, someone will be along shortly to collect them.'

They walked into a side door off the entrance hall, Hermione in the lead, looking around. 'Where's dad?' she said, calling his name through the house.

'Don't bother' Mrs Granger said, shaking her head and smiling. "He's out on an emergency, some girl knocked out a few teeth while ice skating, I don't expect he'll be back until dinner time. In the meantime, why don't you give Draco the grand tour, ill have Elky take up his things-

'Elky?

Mrs Granger cringed as though her daughter's words had hit her like a ton of bricks. A startled look played about her eyes and it showed only too clearly that she had let slip something she had not meant to say.

'Who is Elky, mum?' Hermione asked interestedly.

Her mother turned slightly pale and tried to smile, thought the edges of her mouth twitched. 'Erm…who dear?

Hermione frowned and stated the name quite plainly, her tone sounding suspicious at her mother's off behaviour. She spoke every syllable clearly so her mother had mo choice but to hear them. 'El-ky'

Suddenly there was a slight 'pop' and a little creature appeared promptly in between Hermione and Mrs Granger. She turned around to face Hermione, large ears wiggling, and saucer-sized eyes looking bright and cheerful.

'Master called?'

'MOTHER!!'

Mrs Granger flinched and stared reluctantly into her daughter's face. Hermione looked at the little elf in horror, before staring fixedly at her mother, her eyes sparling with rage. Mrs Granger seemed to shrink under Hermione's gaze, and spluttered excuses to her as a student might do to a teacher after neglecting to do their homework.

'Oh Hermione dear you don't understand!!' She whined, edging nearer to Elky protectively. 'She had nowhere to go! She was cold, and hungry, and wanted work so what could I say? What would you have done, if a house elf had turned up at your doorstep in the icy cold with at 2'0-clock in the morning?? I couldn't leave her I just couldn't-

'You. Employed. A house elf.' Hermione said blankly, fixing Mrs Granger with a furious glare. 'After all my campaigns of S.P.E.W! Didn't you listen to me _at all? _Don't you KNOW my opinions on elf right?!?'

'Oh, but, I did listen Hermione dear!' Mrs Granger said earnestly. 'Every word! See, look, I've done everything I can to make Elky feel at home here!

Hermione was still glaring at her mother, but some of the rage in her eyes seemed to lessen, and she folded her arms across her chest. 'Like what' she said, coldly.

Mrs Granger seemed to jump at the chance to be able to explain herself and quickly placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, smiling awkwardly.

'Yes, well, we have offered her proper clothes-' Mrs Granger motioned towards Elky's smart little maroon uniform with a large golden 'G' on her left hip. 'Although she insisted on having a uniform. And I have given her the downstairs bedroom, you know the one off the dining hall, and she chose it herself! And…and she gets paid! It was hard at first to work out galleons and such but we eventually got the hang of it and she gets 7 galleons a week! and…'

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but her mother rambled on. She seemed set on telling Hermione everything positive before she got yelled at again. 'Wait Hermione there's more!' she stammered. 'She eats all the same meals as us, and gets days off whenever she likes, as long as she tells us before hand-'

'Mum, I…'

'No wait listen to me!' She pleaded, Elky biting her lip under Hermione's staring gaze. 'I know you don't like this idea but she has been _such _a helper around the house and-

'MUM!'

Mrs Granger looked up, surprised. Hermione dropped to her knees without another word to her mother, and stared at Elky. The little elf shifted uncomfortably but Hermione smiled at her kindly. 'Hello Elky. My name is Hermione.'

Elky stared up at her with large eyes fidgeted with her blazer nervously. 'Elky knows who you are, mistress. She had heard many good things about you.'

Hermione continued to stare at her and nodded. 'And how are you today?'

'El…Elky is very well, miss.' She replied, staring at her shoes. She suddenly looked up at Hermione in a scared sort of way, and began blurting things out left right and centre. 'Oh please miss, do not throw Elky out! Elky has nowhere to go and she likes it ever so much here! Mistress's parents have been much too kind to Elky, she owes them so much so she works hard to keep them happy. They do not insist upon this, but Elky enjoys the work miss! And-

But Hermione put up a hand to stop her and she bit her lip and once again looked down at her shoes, looking ashamed of herself. Hermione let out a small chuckle and peeked her head under Elky's gaze.

'All I want to know, Elky.' Hermione said softly. 'Is whether you are happy here.'

Elky looked up and nodded furiously. 'Oh, Elky is mistress! Elky would rather be here than anywhere else-

Hermione laughed and stood up. 'Elky, you talk far too much' she said. 'I guess the big lonely house does need one more inhabitant.'

Mrs Granger sighed in relief and Elky squealed and hugged Hermione, though only reaching her knees.

'But If I see even a _hint _of mistreatment by _anyone...' _Hermione's voice faded slightly as she sighed at her mothers face and shook her head.

Mrs Granger beamed at her daughter and left for the kitchen while Elky began levitating their trunks upstairs happily. Hermione stared after them for a few seconds, smirking to herself. It felt so good to be home.

She jumped slightly as Draco made a brief coughing sound, evidently to gain her attention. Hermione had completely forgotten that Draco was there. She dropped her amused smile almost at once. Feeling flustered she looked away from his expectant face and motioned for him to follow her. She led him up the stairs, rambling on as she went. 'Kitchens through _there_, and the lounge and library are down_ there_.' She was pointing to door and corridors on the lower landing and murmuring direction in an extremely brief manner. Finally they reached the second floor and she hurried along a corridor to their let, passing door after door. Hermione soon stopped abruptly and opened a door to display a generously sized bedroom that only contained a large bed, a bookcase and a desk with what Malfoy thought was a square box of some kind, and a cupboard. Various other things were scattered around, around, most of which he did not know the name of. They all seemed to be muggle devices.

Draco stepped into the room and walked around, noticing his trunk standing neatly beside the bed. 'You'll stay in here. My bedroom is just opposite yours if you…erm…need anything, and the bathroom is just down the hall.'

Draco nodded curtly and straddled the chair next to the desk, swinging on it absentmindedly.

'I know you'll probably get bored here but I'm sure you can just-

'Granger, what exactly is _this?_' Malfoy interrupted, poking the computer and looking confused.

'Oh,' Hermione said softly, suppressing a smile at his naivety. 'It's a computer. Here, press this button.'

She pressed it and watched in amusement at Malfoy's eyes, widening as the screen lit up. Hermione had never really known how little wizards actually knew of the muggle world. Although she had never expected them to be experts, she had at least thought they would know what a computer was.

Malfoy now looked at the mouse, picked it up, and turned it over and over, as if to see if from every angle. It was coiling up the cord so much that Hermione feared it would soon unlatch from the computer. She took it from him and placed it back on the desk. She moved it around and clicked on the nearest program. It flashed onto the screen immediately and Malfoy retracted slightly into his chair in shock. Taking the mouse from Hermione, he moved it tentatively with his palm, as thought too much pressure might break it.

Hermione stared at him. This was probably the longest they had spent within close proximity without shouting an insult to one another. It felt very odd to her, as if something was missing in a routine she was so used to performing. Her eyes surveyed him as he began to run his fingers over the keyboard.

It seemed incredible to her that someone who had always prided himself on being a pureblood perfection of a wizard could be so amazed and speechless at a common muggle device. When she had been much younger, attending Hogwarts for her first few years, she had been insanely jealous of people like Ron who had grown up with magic all their lives. To her it was as if she had missed out on something utterly important, and that she would forever be catching up to receive the years of knowledge that Ron had so easily obtained.

She had never actually realised that people from all Wizarding families would miss out on so much of the rest of the world. _She_ knew both world's, he only knew _one. _It was the first time she had actually ever felt lucky to be a muggle-born witch.

'Um…well, I'll leave you to get your things unpacked…Dinner should be ready soon so you might want to change into something more…comfortable.' Hermione said, suddenly feeling really awkward. She wasn't really sure how to talk to him in a normal manner, without sneered comments and shouted insults, as there had never really been any chance like it before. Part of her, a very strong part of her, wanted to snap at Malfoy or tease him for not knowing how to work a computer. The second part seemed to battle with her _other _side, debating that he was a guest in her household, his mother was a family friend, and that she should at least be as civil to him as she could. Then, there was a third small element, hiding away in a little crevice of her brain. It was small, yes, but it was still there, and enough to be annoying. It was that part that watched Malfoy's every move, how he walked with a kind of eerie grace, how his grey eyes flicked around to observe the scene every time he entered a room. It was that part, too, who kept whispering _you never know, unless you try. _

She came out of her slight daze to realise she had been staring at Malfoy for a good thirty seconds. Emitting a small cough, she broke his gaze and bustled out of the room hurriedly to go get changed, not noticing that she was being followed with a certain pair of eyes until she closed the door.

* * *

There was a small knock on Draco's door and a voice spoke through it, bright and cheerful. 'Draco dear, dinner's on the table!' 

Mrs Granger heard muffled shuffling and a 'be right down Mrs Granger'. She smiled and walked back downstairs towards the dining room, picking at a small grease stain on her apron.

Draco opened the door and walked briskly down the stairs, jumping the last few, and entered a room on the opposite side of the hall. He has presumed it was the dining room, but he had been wrong, it was only the kitchen. Feeling a little lost, he looked around awkwardly to try and remember where he was supposed to go. 'Oh, dear, in here!' a voice called from his right. He looked and saw Mrs Granger smiling and beckoning him into the next room. He followed her and sat down quickly, noticing that Hermione had already seated herself opposite him. She was looking very pretty, with a royal blue top and a high ponytail. She wasn't looking at him, but staring down at her lap. He heard Mrs Granger say something and took his eyes off Hermione to glance at her mother. 'Sorry, Mrs Granger, didn't catch that.'

She smiled warmly at him and waved a hand dismissively. 'Such formalities Draco, really Mrs Granger is far too much. Please call me Amanda.'

Hermione watched as her mother conversed so happily and welcoming with someone she had considered her worst enemy for so many years. It was so unsettling, as if she half-expected him to jump up from the table and start hexing her at any moment. He was not normal, and not trustworthy. _Never turn your back on a Malfoy, _as Harry would say.

The worst part of it was that she had never seen him _be _more normal. Ever. She had always seen Draco Malfoy sneering at her from opposite sides of classrooms, hissing insults at her as they passed in the corridors. Now, there was nothing on his face to show that he was once that person. He talked graciously with her mother like it was the most ordinary thing in the world, eating the food on his plate with eagerness while happily smiling.

_Smiling. _Like it was something he did every day of his life.

And by god it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She wanted to reach out and touch it; to be sure it was really there. She had never seen a smile like that. Perhaps it was the fact that she was surprised that he was actually smiling at all, or maybe because she so rarely saw it on someone like Draco Malfoy, or maybe both.

It captured her eyes for so long she must have looked like a gaping fish by the time they had finished dessert. It was only when her mother turned her attention to Hermione directly that she switched back on to the conversation in front of her.

'Really Hermione dear, you been like clockwork tonight. What on earth is wrong with you?'

She jumped at the words and looked up at her mother with a slightly surprised look on her face. Amanda stared at her expectantly and she stuttered. 'Oh, well, I'm just tired I guess. Maybe I just need a bit of fresh air and a good night's sleep.'

Amanda peered at her daughter suspiciously for a split second before turning back to Malfoy. 'I'm sorry dinner was so early tonight Draco, but I really thought Rodger would be home by now. I'm afraid he doesn't acquire the punctuality his daughter does.'

She smiled warmly towards the two teenagers in front of her before getting up and beginning to clear the table. Both Hermione and Draco made motions to pick up various plates but Amanda shooed them away. 'Don't be silly dears! It's your first night home, why don't you go show Draco the grounds Hermione? It won't be dark for another hour or two.'

Hermione tried to reply but Elky had already bustled in and began straightening chairs and collecting knifes and forks. 'Missus must go and take a walk while Elky cleans the table, will do her good to get out an about after the long ride home, Elky thinks.' And with that, the two were ushered from the room.

There was an awkward silence, and both were avoiding the other's eye. It ended with a slightly forced cough from Hermione. 'I better show you the garden then' She mumbled, motioning towards French doors to her right. They stepped through them and out into a low sun that shone brightly upon the ground now, gradually clearing it of the rain that had been left there a few hours before.

Draco looked around him and walked down a sandstone path, trying to distract himself with the scenery so he could keep talking to a bare minimum. It was very frustrating, as he wanted to say _something_, but couldn't quite work out what to say to her that wasn't an automatic insult. Instead, he busied himself among the garden, trying to find something, _anything_ he could talk about.

Hermione clasped her hands behind her and walked a couple of metres behind Draco, so as not to get too close to him in case he found it a reason as to lash out at her. She was just about to attempt to try and make polite conversation, thinking that if he was going to drown her with unbearable comments she could at least kick him out, when they was an awed gasp and Malfoy snatched something up that had been leaning against the old shed.

'Is this-could this be-is this what I think it-Granger…how'd you get it?!?'

Hermione turned to look at Malfoy, who was now holding a gleaming broomstick in his hand, staring at it like it was bar of gold. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Stop gaping, it's just a broomstick.'

Malfoy's head jerked sharply up in her direction and he fixed her with a horrified stare. '_Just_ a broomstick. **_JUST _**a broomstick. Granger, do you have _any _idea what exactly you have here?'

'Not really, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway' Hermione sighed, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed in a bored fashion.

Malfoy skimmed his hands over the wood of the broom. 'This,' He said, holding it up to the light as if checking for impurities. 'Is a _firebolt_. An international standard racing broom.' He gawped at the name on the handle before making a small sigh in realisation and amazement. 'And this isn't anyfirebolt, this is a _firebolt 01! _Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to get one of these? I mean, they aren't even out in the leagues yet!'

Hermione blinked at him and shrugged. 'I don't see what's so great about it really. I mean, it's just a piece of wood.'

Draco ignored her and continued to hold the broom like it was a most prized possession. 'Who…who's is it?' He asked, finally looking back up at her, his voice hoarse.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and smirked slightly. 'It's mine' she replied.

The look Malfoy gave her was a mixture of utter jealousy, incredulity and disbelief. He stared at her with his mouth slightly open, hands still clenched tightly around the broomstick. 'You-this is yours?!' He croaked.

'Mhm' Hermione said vaguely, picking up the large fluffy ginger cat that had just scurried across her path. 'Why, you want a go?'

Malfoy actually had to lean against the wall to stop himself falling over at these words. He nodded numbly, and without so much as a thankyou, shot off into the air with one kick of his feet. Hermione yelled after him to stay low enough so the trees covered him from curious Muggles but she doubted that he heard a word.

* * *

'How come you never rode this thing?' Malfoy asked several hours later, as they made their way back to the house, Hermione weighed down by several heavy books she had brought outside to read while Malfoy flew around. 

'Oh, I don't know.' Hermione replied, shrugging and hitching the books more firmly into her arms. 'I never really got into Quidditch, it was always Harry and Ron who were the experts. I mean, I always watched when _they _were playing of course but I ne-

'Who gave it to you?' Malfoy interrupted, striding along behind her.

Hermione gave him a piercing look and paused before saying 'My dad gave it to me after he went to Australia for a business conference. He had heard an awful lot about Quidditch from Harry and seemed to think that if I had a broom of my own I would try out for the team.' She rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Poor old dad, I feel sorry for him, without another guy around the house to talk about sports with, but I've never really been the sporty type.'

'You know Granger' Malfoy said in a loud voice. 'I think you need to get out more. Being cooped up in a library all your life can't be healthy at all, and-

'Excuse me' Hermione said in a slightly icy tone. 'But I am perfectly happy with staying in the library, in case you haven't noticed, I have a reputation to uphold!'

'Oh come _on_' Malfoy drawled, rolling his eyes hugely. 'I get good grades and I'm Head Boy, but you don't see me moping around bookshelves for entertainment, do you?'

Hermione turned around and flashed a dangerous look at him. 'I don't just want _good _grades Malfoy, and just because you can't be bothered to actually put in a little effort doesn't mean I shouldn't!'

Malfoy held up his hands in defence. 'Hey, it was only a suggestion! Just thought you might wanna live a little-

Hermione scoffed and resumed walking back to the house, glaring at him. 'I live just fine thankyou!'

Malfoy jogged up a few stairs to keep up with her. 'Look all I'm saying is that a Hogwarts you have a bit of a rep for being...

'Being _what _exactly?' Hermione snapped, stopping abruptly.

Malfoy surveyed her for a second before replying 'Well…for being a bit of a goody-two-shoes who doesn't take any risks for fear of losing her spotless record'

Hermione looked furiously and was just about to open her mouth to reply when he spoke first. 'That's just what they say! And…come on, how wrong are they? I bet you wouldn't even have a simple house party-

'How do you know what I would and wouldn't do? You don't even know me!' Hermione retorted.

Malfoy looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 'C'mon Granger, you, a house party? I would _pay _to see that. There is no way in hell that you coul-

'You so sure?' Hermione growled, leaning against one of the pillars.

Malfoy stared at her with a look of slight curiosity gleaming through his eyes. 'Alright then, I _dare _you to have a house party in the next two weeks, and 20 galleons says you'll chicken out.'

Hermione picked herself up from the pillar and hitched her books more firmly under her arm. 'Deal.' She said, flicking her fringe out of her eyes. 'My parents are going on a business trip this weekend anyway, be prepared to be 20 galleons poorer Malfoy.'

And with that, she turned swiftly on her heel and walked through the double doors and out of sight without another word.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please R&R everyone, and tell me whether you liked the changes to the previous chapters or not. Thanks for everything, talk soon!**

**Abs**


End file.
